Sparrows Rising
by Aelthar101
Summary: Catherine and Jack are finally reunited but fate was cruel and ripped them apart. Now Catherine will do anything in her power to bring Jack back. Will they be able to stay together? Or does fate have other plans? Sequel to The Sparrow's Pearl
1. The Bell has Been Rung

Sparrows Rising Chapter 1: The Bell has Rung

The fort was grey; the sun had not even bothered to shine on it that day. A long line of chained pirates extended far beyond the fort walls. Dead bodies of those who had hung littered the courtyard as the officers burned the corpses of the fallen pirates.

"In order to effect a timely halt to the deteriorating conditions, and to ensure the common good, a state of emergency is declared for these territories by decree of Lord Cutler Beckett, duly appointed representative of His Majesty the King. By decree, according to martial law, the following statues are temporarily amended: right to assembly, suspended."

Another line of pirates were dead as their feet dangled below the scaffold.

"Right to Habeas corpus, suspended."

Another line of pirates, dead.

"Right to legal counsel, suspended."

Another line of pirates, dead.

"Right to verdict by a jury of peers, suspended."

"All persons convicted of piracy, or aiding a person convicted of piracy, or associating with a person convicted of piracy, shall be sentenced to hang by the neck until dead."

Unseen by all the soldiers of the fort, a tall young man hid in a secret room in the walls, watching as a young child moved to take his place on the scaffold. The young boy looked sadly at his noose, yet did not beg or cry for mercy; instead he sang.

"The king and his men, stole the queen from her bed, and bound her in her bones. The seas be ours and by the powers, where we will, we'll roam."

The hidden man smiled in admiration as the remainder of the pirates gaining strength from the eerie song started to sing as well.

"Yo, ho, all hands, hoist the colors high."

The executioner placed a barrel at the boy's feet so that he could reach the noose.

"Heave ho, thieves and beggars never shall we die."

The hidden man saw the soldier previously giving orders talking to Lord Cutler Beckett, and still the singing continued.

"Yo, ho, all together, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieve and beggars never shall we die"

The hidden man bowed his head in respect as the executioner pulled the lever and the doomed pirates met their death. And as the bells in the church tower rang, marking the twelfth hour of the day, Tucker left the shadows of the fort unseen by any of the soldiers.

*v*v*

Elizabeth cautiously paddled through the underbelly of Singapore. Redcoats ran above her as she also sang the song of the pirates.

"…the bell has been raised from its watery grave; hear its sepulchral tone? A call to all, pay heed the squall, and turn your sails towards home!"

Elizabeth carefully stepped out of her narrow boat and onto the dock. She had chosen an ensemble that would not attract attention and was wearing traditional Chinese pirate clothes; a large straw hat hid her face from the world.

"…yo, ho, all together, hoist the colors high. Yo, ho, thieves-"

"Thief and beggar, never say we die" barked a scratchy voice from the shadows.

A dirty Chinese man emerged from underneath the walkway and looked towards Elizabeth with much suspicion.

"A dangerous song to be singing, for anyone ignorant of its meaning," he spat towards Elizabeth, "Particularly a woman, particularly a woman alone."

"What makes you think she's alone?" came another voice from the shadows as Hector Barbossa walked towards Elizabeth and Tai Huang.

Elizabeth, though she was extremely unwilling to show it, was relieved at the appearance of Barbossa.

Tai Huang however looked towards him in question, "You protect her?"

Elizabeth quickly pulled a gun from her shirt and pointed it at Tai Huang's head, "And what makes you think I need protecting?"

"Put that away before you poke someone's eye out," spat Catherine joining the shady group of pirates.

Her dark hair framed her black face under a tricorn hat, her once bright green eyes that were so full of life, now sat empty as if they belonged to a corpse. Jack's coat hid what was certain to be an arsenal of person weapons. Her sword hung by her side and a pistol could be seen tucked into her waistband.

"Honestly, it's really not that intimidating when," Catherine paused looking at the gun carefully as her face morphed into disbelief, "your safety's on."

She rolled her eyes as Elizabeth took her gun away from the man, and looked towards Barbossa, "Really?"

"She has certain assets that may become useful he stated calmly trying to hid the smile that was about to show itself.

Tai Huang suddenly aimed his gun at Catherine not amused by the appearance of yet another outsider. Catherine however hearing the cocking of a gun, quickly pointed her own gun towards the man, a snide smile on her face.

"Observe Elizabeth, the safety is off, the gun is loaded and my reflexes are a hell of a lot faster than his."

Barbossa stepped in between Elizabeth before she blew up Tai Huang's head, "Your Master's expectin' us. An unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meetin'.

Catherine reluctantly put her gun down and shoved it in her belt. Tai Huang's men looked at her for a moment as if half expecting her to lead the way. After a moment Tai Huang started to quickly navigate their way through the maze of Singapore. Elizabeth sped up to walk beside Barbossa and Catherine.

"Have you heard anything form Will?"

Barbossa answered with caution knowing he was surrounded by Sao Feng's men, "I trust young Turner to acquire the charts, and you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng."

"Is he that terrifying?" asked Elizabeth somewhat worried.

Barbossa smirked, "He's much like Catherine,"

"Minus my merciful nature and sense of fair play," Catherine interjected who had been listening to their conversation with much amusement.

The small group of pirates reached a large round door. Tai Huang rapped sharply on the door and a small slit opened up.

"Hoi!" he barked.

The door opened allowing the group to enter. Elizabeth looked around in disgust at the many half naked pirates and the obvious displays of prostitution.

Catherine however seemed unfazed, as did Barbossa, and both quickly gave up their visible weapons. Elizabeth looked at them questionably, but after receiving a harsh glare from Catherine quickly gave up a few weapons and tried to follow Catherine and Barbossa, when Tai Huang held up his hand to stop her.

"You think because she is a woman we would not suspect her of treachery?"

"When you put it that way," Catherine mumbled under her breath.

"Remove, please" said Tai Huang gesturing to Elizabeth's ensemble.

Elizabeth removed her hat and outer coat revealing a leather harness with several guns and hand grenades in it. After placing all the guns on the table, she pulled a small cannon from somewhere on her back and laid it down with the rest of her weapons. Elizabeth smirked when she realized Catherine only had on sword, one pistol and a small knife.

"Good pirates only need one pistol," said Catherine mockingly.

Elizabeth glared at Catherine but when she tried to move past Tai Huang, he held his hand out again, "Remove, please."

Elizabeth looked at him in disgust, and then to Catherine and Barbossa who only looked frustrated that it was taking Elizabeth so long to do what she was asked. Elizabeth quickly complied and removed her pants while trying to keep her shirt low enough to cover herself.

The pirates then were allowed to enter the heart of Sao Feng's bathhouse. Several shots flew over their heads and men leered at Elizabeth who held her shirt securely over her. They stopped in front of a bald pirate who was repulsive in every way imaginable. Barbossa and Catherine bowed politely, Catherine with substantially less flair than Barbossa and Elizabeth quickly followed suit.

" Captain Barbossa. Welcome to Singapore," Sao Feng turned to his servant, "More steam."

She pulled a cord and a huge puff of steam came pouring out of the floorboards. Catherine grimaced at the slightly dank smell as Sao Feng continued.

"I understand you have a request to make of me."

"More of a proposal to put to ye. I have a venture underway and happen to find myself in need of ship and a crew," Barbossa explained.

"That is an odd coincidence," Sao Feng mused.

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" blurted Elizabeth.

Catherine simply looked at Elizabeth and subtlety shook her head. She may hate Elizabeth, but she didn't want to see her dead. Yet.

"No," Sao Feng replied looking at Elizabeth in confusion, "Because, earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these navigational charts. The route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of your took you to the world beyond this one?"

Barbossa tried to hide the shock of finding out that Will had not succeeded, "It would strain credulity at that."

Sao Feng motioned to two of his men who were standing beside a large tub and the quickly pulled a sopping wet Will out of the hot water. Will sputtered and gasped for breath but gave no indication that he knew the three people standing before him.

Sao Feng pointed to Will, "This is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?" he questioned.

The three pirates shook their heads, knowing the consequences if Sao Feng were to know about their connection to Will.

"Then I guess he has no further need to it," commented Sao Feng.

One of the men moved to kill Will when Elizabeth suddenly gasped in fear of seeing her beloved killed in front of her.

"So, you come into my city, and betray my hospitality." Sao Feng seethed.

"Sao Feng, I had no idea-"

"That he would get caught?" bellowed Sao Feng towards Barbossa, "You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' locker. When I cannot help but wonder why."

Catherine tossed a piece of eight from her coat pocket to Sao Feng who caught it.

"The song has been sung. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords you must honor the call," Catherine explained in a collected tone.

Barbossa smiled, Catherine was a woman there was no doubt, yet she still contained the power to intimidate even cruel pirate lords such as Sao Feng himself.

"There's a price on all our heads, it is true. Since it seems that the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying other pirates…"

"The first Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas. That rule has been challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett," Catherine pointed out.

"Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?" Sao Fen questioned.

"You can stand and fight!" Elizabeth argued with Sao Feng, Barbossa grabbed her arm to stop her from aggravating the pirate, "Get off me. You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore. Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy and yet you sit here, cowering in your bath water!"

"Elizabeth Swann, there's more to you than what meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting. But I cannot help but notice, you have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' locker?" Sao Feng asked, looking towards Barbossa and Catherine.

"Jack Sparrow" answered Will who had remained silent throughout the exchange.

The two geishas standing behind Sao Feng giggled but were silenced immediately by a sharp glare from Catherine.

Sao Feng however seemed to shake with rage, " The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead… is so I can send him back myself."

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. HE failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go and get him back," Catherine explained icily. She was tired of bartering with Sao Feng and Barbossa could tell that she was tired of simply talking.

"Is that so? One would have expected he pass it on to you."

Catherine glared at Elizabeth before she turned to Sao Feng, her words were laced with hatred, "He wasn't provided the chance."

Sao Feng was about to answer when he noticed the ink of a man's tattoo running down his arm.

"Weapons!" shouted Sao Feng as every man who was previously relaxing in a bath sprang forward with some sort of knife.

"Sao Feng, I assure you our intentions were strictly honorable," said Barbossa as six swords were shot through the floorboards of the bathhouse.

Sao Feng quickly put his sword to the man's neck, "Drop your weapons or I kill the man!"

Catherine looked carefully at the man in question, "Kill him, he's not our man."

Will looked at the man suspiciously, "If he's with you, and he's not with us… who's he with?

A sudden crashing sound erupted through the bathhouse as soldiers from the East India Trading company burst through the doors and fired upon the first pirate they saw. Catherine quickly slit the throat of two of the soldiers unlucky enough to stand close to her. She soon engaged several others who received the same fate.

Through the commotion of the fight she noticed the redcoats lining up to fire again. With deadly accuracy she pulled a pistol from the back of her waistband and shot a keg of powder effectively killing several of the soldiers but stopping them from firing on any of the fleeing pirates.

Catherine looked around for Mercer, Beckett's notorious right hand man but he was nowhere to be found. The fight was over as quickly as it had started, no soldier that stood before Catherine could live to tell the tale. Her movements were precise and deadly, yet at the same time something to marvel. She walked stealthily towards Barbossa, Elizabeth and Will who were heading towards a ship with the remaining crew of the Black Pearl and several Chinese men.

"You got the charts?" Catherine asked Will.

"Better," he replied handing them to her, "A ship and a crew."

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth questioned.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove," Will answered as Tai Huang ushered them quickly aboard a ship.

Catherine once on the ship immediately set to work interpreting the charts while Barbossa started to prepare to sail.

Elizabeth, now fully dressed, walked the length of the ship and was surprised when she saw Tia Dalma surveying the burning wreck of Singapore.

"There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower. Do you think he will honor the call?"

Tia Dalma looked sadly at the vast ocean, "I cannot say. There is an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear."

Tia turned to look at her daughter as she surveyed the charts, her heart breaking at Catherine's desperate look in her eyes. Jack had to be brought back, the survival of many depended on it.


	2. At Worlds End

Chapter 2: At Worlds End

Pintel and Ragetti sat huddled against themselves, each covered head to toe in ice. The cold was immense, it seemed to fill each of the pirates to their cores, none more so than Elizabeth, the cold seemed to intensify her guilt filling her with the feeling that she would never again experience warmth. Even Will rubbing the feeling back into her extremities helped; there was no comfort to be had from even Will's presence.

Catherine sat oblivious from the cold; her body didn't even allow her to register it, as she was so absorbed in the map that lay before her. Every combination she tried endless other options opened up before her yet none of the destinations brought her closer to Jack.

"No one said anything about cold," murmured Pintel rubbing his toes carefully.

"There must be a good reason for our suffering," pointed out Ragetti.

"Why don't that woman bring back Jack, the same way she brought back Barbossa?" grumbled Pintel again.

Tia turned quickly towards the two, they were slowly getting on her nerves, "Because Barbossa was only dead. Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul, to a place not of death but of punishment. The worst fate a person can bring upon himself. Stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' locker."

Pintel looked shocked for a moment until Ragetti spoke, "See, I knew there was a good reason."

Catherine stayed bent over the maps but she had heard everything Tia Dalma had said. She could feel the anger well up inside her from deep within her core, a burning hatred that took place of any other emotion in her body. Elizabeth had caused this. Elizabeth had sent her Jack to the endless torture of Davy Jones, and yet she had been powerless to stop it.

Will sat down next to Catherine carefully looking over her shoulder, he could sense something was wrong but was wise not to broach the subject. Catherine was silently thankful for Will's presence as it slowly brought her back to reality.

"Nothing here is set," she fumed looking towards Tai Huang, "These can't be as accurate as modern charts."

"No," he scoffed, "but it leads to more places."

"Over the edge over again," Will read as Catherine settled on one particular destination on the map, "Sunrise sets flash of green. Do you care to interpret Catherine?"

Catherine smiled, she had figured it out.

"Ever gaze upon the green flash Mister Gibbs?" she asked, knowing that he would much rather be the one to tell the story.

"I reckon I seen my fair share," he said taking his place in front of the crew," It happens on rare occasion. At the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash of light shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing it, some claim to have seen it that ain't. Some say…"

"IT signals when a soul comes back to this world from the dead!" interrupted Pintel, who guilty cowered under the frustrated glance of Gibbs.

"Sorry"

Barbossa looked towards the mystified group of people, "Trust me young Master Turner, its not getting' to the land of the dead that's the problem. Its getting' back."

Catherine rolled her eyes, Barbossa was always one for the dramatic flair, but he would not be the same without it. She slowly walked along the railing of the deck looking forward as she could feel the air slightly warming.

"You have changed my chil'" a sultry voice came from the stern.

Catherine looked blankly towards her mother, "I am always changing, is it not what you say women are?"

Tia shook her head, "You are an empty shell of what an incredible person used to be. You cannot be that person ever again unless you put your trust in someone else."

Catherine laughed harshly, "Every time I put my trust in him and open myself to him, he leaves me worse than the way he had found me."

Tia grabbed her daughters arm, "Do you not see Catherine? We do not love like anyone else, we love with our whole beings, these foolish proclaims of love that everyone throws about are nothing. For us, we cannot survive unless we are with the person we love."

Catherine looked shaken at her mother's words for a moment but Tia continued, "Let yourself love him again."

Catherine looked after her mother in bewilderment as she walked away. Catherine quickly walked below deck, not wanting to be seen by anyone, she crawled into the stores and sitting between a keg of rum and a keg of powder, she wrapped Jack's coat around her and for the first time since Jack had died, silent tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Will walked up behind Elizabeth who was pensively staring out into the smooth water.

"How long do we continue not talking?" he asked.

Elizabeth brushed him off, "One we rescue Jack everything will be fine."

"When we rescue Jack?" Will scoffed; he moved to say something more when Elizabeth quickly walked away.

"For what we want most, there is a cost must be paid in the end."

Will looked behind him to see Tia Dalma standing close to him, her eyes rimmed with tears as if she had already been crying. Will looked past her to see Catherine emerging from below but that was not what caught his eye.

Raging waters implied a dramatic change in tide.

"Barbossa! Ahead!" he cried.

Catherine quickly looked in the direction that Will was pointing and her eyes widened with shock.

"Aye! We're good and lost now," cackled Barbossa.

"Lost?" screeched Elizabeth in disbelief.

"For certain you have to be lost to find the places can't be found. Elseways everyone would know where it was."

"We're gaining speed!" yelled Gibbs above the sudden frenzy of the ship.

"Aye!" acknowledged Barbossa.

Will looked around panicked, "To stations! All hands, to stations! Hard to port, gather way!"

"Belay that!" yelled Catherine, finally understanding what was going on.

"What are you doing?" screamed Will as they neared the maelstrom, "Are you insane?"

Catherine looked at him with steadfast eyes that showed no fear, she emanated strength and calmness in the chaos around her, "Do you trust me?" she asked simply.

Will had no choice but to nod, it was simply impossible for him at that split second to doubt Catherine in any way, he nodded.

"Let her run straight!" Catherine ordered, "Tie yourself down!"

She calmly walked towards Barbossa who looked as if he were about to throw Elizabeth overboard.

"You've doomed us all!" screamed Elizabeth.

Catherine forcefully yanked Elizabeth away from Barbossa cutting her off before she could continue.

"Don't be so unkind," Catherine said sarcastically, "You may not survive past this way again and these may be the last friendly words you'll hear."

"Tie her off!" yelled Will trying to organize the frantic crew.

"Hard to port!" yelled Elizabeth

"Shut Up!" screamed Catherine directly in Elizabeth's face.

"Hold on!"

The ship suddenly lurched over the edge of the falls plummeting down to the unknown.

Jack jerked awake. It was bright. Too bright. The air too dry. He looked around to see the endless white of Davy Jones' locker.

"Oh" he stated bluntly.

A wave of memories came crashing over him as he remembered what had led to his arrival in this godforsaken place.

Jack stood up and looked around, there was truly nothing to be seen besides the boat he was standing on, his beloved Pearl. He chuckled at the irony; he traded one Pearl for another.

"Jack?" came a voice from behind him,

Jack jumped quickly around, startled, not expecting anything else to be in this place.

What he saw shocked more than the voice because before him, was Catherine. Catherine stood before him like the day they had met. Dressed as a young cabin boy, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Catherine?" he asked disbelievingly, reaching out towards her, "Please tell me this isn't real, I never wanted this to happen."

Catherine only smiled a sad knowing smile. Jack reached for her hand and was distraught when his hand went straight through her.

"Jack," she whispered looking directly in his eyes, "you are still needed by many people. There is still much to be done."

Jack chuckled, "There are some things I would much rather be doin' love."

Catherine sadly shook her head as she slowly disappeared.

"Catherine?" Jack called looking around for her, "Catherine?"

Jack growled in frustration, grabbed a rope and deftly swung to the ground. He stuck his finger into the air hoping to detect some wind.

"No wind," he muttered, "of course there's no wind. On my soul I do swear, not a gust, a whisper, a tiny miniature lick. Yes, I know but why would he do that? Well, because he's a lummox isn't he? And we'll have a magnificent garden party and you're not invited."

Jack was fuming with anger, he had saved Catherine that day, but Jones was still out there, and so was Catherine. He spotted a rock on the ground and slowly picked it up.

"A rock."

He threw it as hard as he could but after a few steps forward, he turned to see the same rock right behind him.

"Now we're being followed by rocks, never had that before. Oh! A rope!"

He pulled it off the ship and proceeded to drag the ship across the doldrums' sands. After several infuriating minutes of which the Pearl had not budged an inch, Jack collapsed on the ground utterly defeated. He wanted nothing more to get back to Catherine, to be able to hold her and protect her from the evils of the world. The last thing on his mind as his world turned to blackness was the complete and utterly desperate look in her eyes.

Gibbs dragged himself from the water closely followed by Elizabeth.

"This is a truly godforsaken place," he spat.

"I don't see Jack," Elizabeth panted, "I don't see anyone."

Barbossa shook his head as he dragged Catherine from the water who was coughing profusely.

"He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took."

Catherine shook him off her, still coughing but looking desperately for Jack.

"It doesn't matter," spat Will, "we're trapped here, no different than Jack."

Catherine fell defeated to the ground and sat cross-legged burning holes in the sand with her vivid glare.

Tia smiled mysteriously as she pet a stone like crab, "Witty Jack is closer dan' you think."

Catherine looked up just in time to see the Black Pearl come crashing over the sand dunes. Her heart leapt when she recognized Jack's prominent figure on the upper mast staring proudly ahead of him.

"Impossible!" exclaimed Tai Huang.

The Black Pearl settled herself gracefully in the waves as Jack deftly jumped down onto the sands.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me momma, its Jack!" exclaimed Gibbs excitedly jogging closer to Jack.

Catherine was about to follow when she noticed something was not quite right about him. Jack seemed distant, as if he were just a mirage of some sort. Catherine hung behind the rest of the crew, suddenly apprehensive about seeing him again.

"Mr. Gibbs!" spoke Jack authoritively.

"Aye captain," Gibbs answered, looking at Jack noticing his distance as well.

"I thought so. I expect you can account for your actions then?" asked Jack disapprovingly.

Gibbs was now extremely confused, "Sir?"

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel! Why is that, sir?"

Gibbs now understanding that Jack might still be slightly confused as to his current position, leaned close to Jack so as to not demine his captain in front of the crew, "You're in Davy Jones' Locker, Captain."

Jack started, realization slowly dawning over him, "I know where I am, and don't think I don't!" he turned to the rest of the crew as if he was looking for someone.

"Jack Sparrow"

Jack turned, "Ah Hector. It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Aye," grumbled Hector, "Isla de Muerta remember? You shot me."

Jack stilled for a moment, a smile frozen on his face, "No I didn't" he stated matter of factly, "Ah!" he said as he moved down the line of pirates, "Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You lend an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium."

Catherine, at the end of the line of pirates started, he thought they were only hallucinations.

"He thinks we are only hallucinations," stated Will to no one in particular,

Jack stood in front of Will a falsely cheery smile plastered on his face, "William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to rescue a certain distressing damsel? Or rather a damsel in distress? Either one."

Will couldn't help but slightly roll his eyes, "No"

"Then you wouldn't be here," Jack continued, "Q.E.D you're not really here."

"Jack," Catherine spoke desperately, causing Jack to freeze mid stride.

He knew that voice, it was the same voice that called out to him in his dreams, the voice that he had so desperately wanted to hear again.

"Catherine," he turned to see her, his coat hung loosely on her thin frame; her eyes held a wildness that he longed to tame again.

In three determined strides he was standing directly in front of her. Catherine looked up towards Jack her eyes watered threatening to spill over. Jack very gingerly reached out his hand to stroke her cheek as she lost herself in his eyes. Jack smiled sadly as he wiped a tear that had started to fall from Catherine's eye. Neither spoke as if they were both trying to gage whether or not the other person was actually there. Jack couldn't contain himself any longer and he quickly pulled Catherine in a tight embrace relishing in the feeling of having her in his arms again.

"I thought I would never see you again," he choked his face buried in the top of her head as she quietly sobbed into his chest.

The pair stood together for a long time, neither wanting to let go of the other and none of the pirates wanted to be the ones to separate the two. Jack finally pulled himself away from Catherine and rested his forehead against hers, both staring into each other's eyes; no words needed to be said.

"Jack," spoke up Will, "Lord Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman."

Jack could feel Catherine tremble when Will spoke and as he turned to face the crew, he kept his arm wrapped tightly around her waist and started to walk towards his longboat.

"He's taking over the seas," added Elizabeth who was ignored by both Catherine and Jack.

"The song has already been sung," commented Tia Dalma walking briskly to catch up to Jack and Catherine, "The Brethren Court is called."

Jack stalled, "Leave you people alone for a minute and look what's happened, everything's gone to pot."

Catherine smiled as Jack loosened his hold on her waist. Her moment of weakness was over.

"Aye Jack," urged Gibbs, "The world needs you back something fierce."

"And you need a crew," added Will.

Jack stepped away from Catherine to stand in front of the rest of the pirates, "Why would I want to sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded,"

Everyone turned to Elizabeth as Catherine glared at her, Will didn't look surprised more angered at the fact that she hadn't told him.

"Oh she's not told you?" said Jack with much amusement, "You'll have loads to talk about while you're here," he walked across the rest of the group and stopped at Tia, "As for you…" he paused wanting to say something but knowing Catherine was standing in close proximity decided not to, "I'm just obliged to take you," he turned to Ragetti, "Don't need you, you scare me. Gibbs, you can come. Marty Cotton. Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to," he stopped when he came to Tai Huang, "Who are you?"

"Tai Huang," he answered, "these are my men."

"Where do your allegiances lie," Jack asked cautiously, his hand fondly stroking his pistol.

"With the highest bidder," Tai Huang answered plainly.

"I have a boat," pointed out Jack smiling proudly at the Pearl.

"That makes you the highest bidder."

"Good man," smiled Jack with a nod of finality, "Weigh anchor all hands, prepare to make sail," he ordered with authority.

Catherine immediately began to organize the crew into the longboat. Jack looked down at his compass, which was not surprisingly spinning wildly but pausing frequently on Catherine. Barbossa came to stand next to Jack tapping his charts.

"Jack, which way ya goin' Jack?"


	3. Up Is Down

**Chapter 3: Up is Down**

**Please Review! They really help to want to update this story faster. I'm sorry about the momentary writers block, I just had to figure out a few plot points. Please check out the link on my profile, after months of searching I have finally found someone who looks like the Catherine I have in my mind. Let me know what you guys think!**

**Please Review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Barbossa stood in the middle of the chaotic deck with a death grip on his charts,<p>

"Tim that sail!"

Jack was confidently walking along the edges of his ship finally glad that there was a real crew on board instead of a hallucination.

"Trim that sail!"

Barbossa looked at him in confusion but did not stop giving orders, "Slack windward brace and sheets!"

Jack not wanting to be outdone by Barbossa, copied him, "Slack windward brace and sheets!"

"Haul that pallet line!" shouted Barbossa getting extremely angry.

"Haul that pallet line!" shouted Jack angry that he did not have full control over his ship.

"What ARE you doing?" questioned Barbossa angrily.

"What are YOU doing?" asked Jack as if Barbossa was not daft for understanding.

"No, what ARE you doing?"

"What are YOU doing?"

"No what ARE you doing?"

What are YOU doing?" yelled Jack extremely frustrated at the way this conversation was going, "Captain gives orders on the ship!"

"The captain of this ship _is _giving orders," answered Barbossa cockily.

"My ship makes me captain," pointed out Jack.

"They be my charts," said Barbossa waving his charts in Jacks face as Jack looked at them in a sense of awe, before he suddenly became serious.

"That makes you…chart man!" said Jack with an arrogant smirk on his face.

Pintel, who had heard enough of this arguing and knew that with Jack and Barbossa, it would go on forever, finally decided to speak his mind, "Stow it! The both of you! That's an order! Understand?"

Jack and Barbossa looked at Pintel in surprise, as if it was the first time they had ever seen the pirate.

"Sorry," he said now cowering before the two pirates, "I just thought with the captain issue being in doubt, I'd throw my name in for consideration, sorry."

Barbossa simply rolled his eyes and Jack went to walk up the stairs to the helm of the ship. Barbossa quickly followed after Jack and shoved in front of him and hurried up the stairs. Jack was about to follow with his sword when he looked at who it was exactly that was in command of the helm.

Catherine stood with her hands loosely gripping the wheel, the wind played with her hair as her eyes were lost on the horizon. Jack smiled to himself; Barbossa could have the Pearl for now.

Catherine's mind was blank when she felt arms slowly wrap themselves around her waist. She immediately tensed and drew out her dagger as she turned to whoever was behind her.

Jack looked at her in both shock and concern, "Easy love, its just me."

Catherine still looked shaken as she slowly relaxed. Jack became even more concerned when she didn't say anything.

"You know Catherine," he started hoping to get her to say something, "I was sort of hoping that we would be able to talk when I saw you again yet so far, I don't think you've said anything to me."

Catherine looked at him with sad eyes that made Jack want to take her in his arms and fight all that was troubling her away, just so he could have his Catherine back.

"I just want to make sure we get out of here," she replied with a false smile.

Jack stepped closer to her, reaching out for her hand yet as soon as he touched her, she flinched.

"I, um, I need to-… " Catherine looked sadly towards Jack as if begging him to understand whatever it was she was dealing with.

Jack only watched sadly as she quickly walked away from him and into the Jack's cabin. He sighed as he slowly walked towards the helm and silently berated himself for upsetting Catherine. He knew that Catherine had changed since he had been taken to Davy Jone's locker, and it scared him beyond reason.

The night found the crew in a relaxed state. Majority of the Chinese sailors were lounged about on the top deck, enjoying the warm night. Jack sat on the stairs leading to the upper deck reluctant to enter his cabin where Catherine had been storming about for the majority of the afternoon.

Pintel and Ragetti sat at the bow of the ship casually fishing over the side hoping for a bite. Pintel was dozing off as Ragetti noticed something floating in the water below them. Looking carefully he jumped at the sudden realization that hundreds of bodies were floating towards them.

Pintel, roughly jerked from his doze looked over the side of the ship, "Eerie, that's downright macabre."

Ragetti now recovering from the initial shock of seeing the ghostlike figures giggled slightly, "Wonder what would happen f you dropped a cannonball on one of 'em?"

Pintel looked at him with a mischievous glint in his eye. The two quickly ran towards the armory and returned both holding a heavy cannonball. Jack looked up from his brooding to see them but was unconcerned for the time being. He knew exactly what was in the water and was not willing to bring himself to look just yet.

Pintel and Ragetti chuckled as the reached the bow but were stopped immediately in their tracks by Tia's imposing form who glared at them as they let the cannonballs fall from their hands.

Pintel looked towards Ragetti in disgust, as if it was only Ragetti who had come up with the plan, "be disrespectful, it would."

Tia Dalma shook with anger and sadness, "They should be in the care of Davy Jones. That was the duty him was charged with by the goddess Calypso. To ferry them who dies at sea to the other side. And every ten years he could come ashore to be with she who love him, truly. But the man has become a monster," she spat in disgust.

"So… he wasn't always…tentacly?" asked Ragetti curiously.

Tia's face was distant as she remembered a time long ago, "No, him was a man…once."

Ragetti looked over Tia Dalma's shoulder as something caught his eye for the second time that nigh, "Look," he spoke up, "Now it's boats coming."

Jack finally stood up from his perch on the stairs to look at the multitude of boats floating towards the Pearl. To his surprise Catherine soon followed him curiosity getting the better of her.

Gibbs fearful of what the people in the boats could do quickly began loading his gun, Will reached his hand out to stop him, "They're not a threat to us, am I right?" he asked looking to Tia Dalma apprehensively.

Jack turned to Catherine as she spoke, "We are nothing but ghosts to them."

Barbossa nodded his head in agreement, "Its best just let them be."

Elizabeth who was standing next to Will suddenly jerked straight up, "It's my father, we've made it back!" she exclaimed, "Father here, look here!"

Jack looked towards Elizabeth with pity in his eyes, "Elizabeth," he spoke calmly, "we're not back."

Elizabeth ignored him, not wanting to conceive the possibility that her father was dead, "Father!" she shouted with much more urgency now.

Elizabeth's father slowly turned around, as if he were in a dream, "Elizabeth, are you dead?"

Elizabeth frantically shook her head as she followed her father along the Pearl, "No… no."

"I think I am," her father answered forlornly.

The crew's eyes were now solely on Elizabeth as she desperately tried to save her father.

"No, you can't be!" she shouted.

"There was this chest, you see. And a heart. At the time it seemed so important."

"Come aboard!" interrupted Elizabeth.

Jack was no longer listening to her but he listened intently to Governor Swann as he continued to describe the chest,

"I learned that if you stab the heart, your must take its place. Sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must always have a captain. Silly thing to die for," he chuckled.

Jack was suddenly wrought with conflicting emotions.

"Someone cast a line!" shouted Elizabeth who then grabbed the line from Marty's hands as he tried to give her one long enough.

She threw the line over the side of the ship directly across the longboat her father was now sitting in.

"Take the line!" screamed Elizabeth desperate to have her father back.

"Elizabeth, I'm so proud of you," admitted Governor Swann.

"Father, the line, take the line!" she screamed running towards the stern of the ship after her father.

"She must not leave the ship!" warned Tia Dalma.

Will hurriedly ran to grab her before she tried to do just that.

"Father come back with us! I won't leave you!" Elizabeth cried, tears streaming down her face.

Catherine looked watched the unfolding scene with a blank face. To be completely honest, she felt nothing for Elizabeth. The scene before her reminded her only to well of that fateful day only a few months ago. Her body tensed as image after image of Jack being consumed by the Kraken stormed her mind.

Will held onto Elizabeth afraid of what she would do if he were to let go.

"Is there a way?" he asked Tia Dalma hopefully.

Tia shook her head, "Him at peace."

Jack turned from Will and Elizabeth with the feeling of someone watching him. He saw Catherine staring intently at him as if she was again trying to gauge whether or not he was going to disappear.

Realizing his eyes were now on her, Jack tried to close the distance between them, but Catherine quickly spun away from him and stalked away from him.

"Catherine!" Jack yelled angrily quickly following her retreating figure towards his cabin.

He roughly shoved his foot in the door just as she tried to slam it shut, "Catherine, we will talk!" he argued forcefully wrenching the door open.

"About what?" she yelled looking at Jack seething with anger, the old Catherine starting to rear her head once more, "Would you like to talk about why you made a deal with Jones in the first place? How you dragged me back to the seas?"

Catherine was fuming with anger, Jack could feel it filling the room, it seemed to roll off of her in waves.

"I watched you die Jack! I sat in a boat rowing away from you and I was _completely_ powerless to do ANYTHING!"

"CATHERINE!" yelled Jack just as loud as her as he grabbed her by the shoulders and fore her to look at him. "That was a decision _I _made, I chose to die so that you could live," he growled forcefully yet his eyes were soft, "If you had died that day because of me, I would never have been able to live with myself."

"What about me Jack? Hmm? Did you think of that as you were playing the hero? I had to live with the thought that I would never see you again. I was complete and utterly alone. It would have been better if I had died that day."

Jack fought the urge to slap her, to slap anything; he could see that she was fighting the same urge. The two stood close to each other, breathing heavily, glaring intently into each other's eyes; cold green eyes sharp against the deep and soft brown. Jack suddenly leaned forward and roughly kissed Catherine, for a moment, the two fought each trying to dominate the kiss before Catherine suddenly relented and relaxed against Jack. The kiss was full of emotion; hatred, anger, sorrow, relief and pure and utter love. None but Romeo and Juliet had ever become close to a kiss such as the one Elizabeth and Jack shared. Only the need for air brought the two apart; Catherine and Jack leaning against each other's foreheads.

"You left me," Catherine whispered barely audible yet loud enough for Jack to hear, a pang of guilt shot through him.

Jack lifted her face to meet his, he saw in her eyes a despair that had never been there before, "I will never… make the same mistake again."

He slowly and lovingly kissed her again and couldn't help but smile when she kissed him back just as passionately. Both were in utter bliss as they made their way towards the bed. Jack smiled as he gingerly laid Catherine down content for the moment that everything was right, everything was slowly falling back into place.

* * *

><p>Pintel sat leaning against the main mast of the Pearl trying to suck every last drop of water from his flask, the sun beating down on him, "Why is all but the rum gone?" he whined.<p>

Gibbs, sitting on the other side of the mast, threw an empty bottle away with a frustrated sigh, "Rum's gone too."

Tia looked over the side of the ship before she turned to Gibbs and Pintel, "If we cannot escape these doldrums by nightfall, I fear we will sail trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds…forever."

Gibbs shuddered at the thought, "With not water, forever seems to be arriving a mite too soon."

Will who was standing next to Tia looked with an exasperated glance towards Barbossa, who stood at the helm simply gazing out at the sea, "Why doesn't he do something?" he asked tiredly.

Ragetti scrambled across the deck after the monkey as Jack scampered away with his eye for the third time that day.

Gibbs looked up towards Will, "There's no sense to it."

Will shook his head, "The green flash happens at sunset, not sunrise."

"OVER THE EDGE…it's drivin' me over the bloomin' edge. Sunrises don't set," he grumbled.

Jack sat comfortably under the shade of the helm of the ship both trying to solve the map, and sneak glances at Catherine who was lying against the railing of the ship, trying to sleep in the unbearable heat.

"Up is down," read Jack, "Well that's just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?"

Jack looked towards Catherine who for the first time since he had come back, looked peaceful. Jack turned back towards the map brooding over its many different destinations. His mind was not focused and with every second he spent looking over the map his frustration grew. He checked his compass doubtful it would provide any insight to his troubles at all. He growled as it settled on Catherine and threw it down on the table. A shadow fell over the map as he felt an arm wrap itself around his shoulders.

"You're looking at this all wrong," came a sultry voice, Jack smiled as he turned to Catherine, who turned the boat in the middle of the map upside down, "Sundown…and rise," she stated plainly.

Jack looked at her as if she were a goddess. He quickly stood up, now understanding what needed to be done; he kissed Catherine on the cheek before running to one side of the ship.

Catherine caught herself smiling as Jack began to talk to himself, reverting back to the crazy Jack façade that his crew knew so well.

"WUP! Oh, what's that? I don't know, what IS that? What do you think?" he asked no one in particular.

Elizabeth jumped up from the stairs to look where Jack was pointing, "Where?"

"There!" stated Jack.

"What is it?" asked Elizabeth, who was unable to see anything.

Jack quickly ran to the other side of the ship as majority of the crew followed him. Catherine decided to wait until the rest of the crew caught on to what he was trying to do; the ship leaned to one side it wouldn't take long now.

Catherine started to follow the crew as she ran from side to side. The ship was now tilting substantially.

"Time it with the swell!" Catherine yelled as the crew launched themselves up the deck of the ship.

Catherine nimbly climbed below deck, "Loose the cannons you stinking bilge rats! Unstow the cargo, let it shift!"

By now the Pearl would almost tip completely on its side as the crew ran across the deck. Catherine ran by Jack's side and grabbed the railing of the Pearl as the ship slowly began to tip.

"Now up," commented Jack as the ship slowly sank into the water, "is down."

Catherine looked down to see a wall of water rushing up to meet her. As the water crashed against her pain exploded from the back of her head and she slipped into utter nothingness.

Jack turned to Catherine to see her slowly lose her grip. Jack deftly grabbed hold of her to stop her from sinking to the depths of the sea.

The sun slowly set and in a sudden green flash, the world turned as the Pearl shot back into the world of the living.

"This was your idea!" sputtered Pintel as both he and Ragetti gasped for breath as they tried to untangle themselves from the rope.

"Blessed sweet westerlies," exclaimed Gibbs looking at the rising sun, "we're back."

"It's the sunrise," commented Elizabeth.

Jack lay Catherine down on the deck and strongly pounded her on the back.

"Come on Catherine," he growled through gritted teeth as he pounded her once more on her back.

Catherine sputtered as she tried to expel all the water from her lungs. She finally sat up and squinted at Jack who now stood over her laughing in relief.

"Daughter of Calypso and you still manage to drown yourself," he smiled as he pulled her up to stand next to him.

Elizabeth suddenly pulled out her guns from her belt and pointed one towards Barbossa and one towards Jack. Barbossa and Jack each pointed one of their guns towards Elizabeth. Will pointed his guns at both Barbossa and Jack, who in turn pointed their second gun towards Will. Catherine rolled her eyes at the whole situation and stood slightly behind Jack with her hand on her pistol, her eyes never leaving Elizabeth.

"All right then, the Brethren Court's a-gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are a-goin', and there'll be no arguin' that point." Barbossa explained.

Jack shook his head a sly smirk on his face, "I is arguin' the point. It there's pirates a-gatherin', I'm pointing my ship the other way."

Elizabeth looked at him shocked; she pointed both her guns towards Jack. Catherine immediately drew her ornate gun and pointed it at Elizabeth, cocking it, her finger resting calmly on the trigger, "I won't hesitate," Catherine stated with an icy calmness.

Elizabeth ignored her, "The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate."

"Fight or not, you're not running Jack," spoke up Will trying to calm the situation down, he did not want this to turn into a massacre of three of the pirate lords.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left, but you," pointed out Barbossa.

"Oh I won't be alone mate," he directed his question to Catherine but did not turn his head from the guns pointed at his chest, "How does that sound love? Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Catherine Porter, the last free pirates. I kind of like the sound of that."

"Aye, and you'll be fightin' Jones alone. And how does that figure into your plan?" questioned Barbossa.

"I'm still working on that," he turned his head towards Barbossa with a sad grin, "But I'll not be going back to the locker mate, count on that."

Jack fired his gun at Barbossa but the wet powder did not spark. The rest of the pirates in the circle fired their guns with the same result. Catherine quickly fired her pistol towards Elizabeth's gun. The crew jumped back as Catherine shot the gun clean out of Elizabeth's hand.

Elizabeth looked at Catherine in complete shock, "How- wha-"

"Oops," said Catherine with no indication that it had been an accident at all, "I missed."

Elizabeth made a move to shoot Catherine but Catherine simply looked at her and smiled, "Wet powder," she said in a patronizing tone.

The pirates on the deck began to disperse, Will tugged a fuming Elizabeth away from Catherine who placed her gun back in her belt ignoring Barbossa's amused glance.

"Wait! We can still use then as clubs!" called Pintel after the pirates.

Ragetti stole a sideways glance at Pintel and quickly knocked him on the head with the butt of his pistol when he wasn't looking.

"Ow!" shouted Pintel.

"Sorry," admitted Ragetti, "effective though," he added thoughtfully.


	4. Betrayal

**_Hey guys sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I had planned. Honestly the more reviews I get the quicker I try to upload. Please please please leave a comment if you want the next chapter really quickly. I have finished writing the rough draft of the story and I can tell you there is a good surprise coming up but if you want to see it review review review!_**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Betrayal<strong>

Catherine shoved her way through the bickering pirates, her arms full of charts.

"Move!"

She shoved herself in between Jack and Barbossa and spread her largest chart flat on a crate that lay on the deck.

"There's a freshwater spring on this island," she stated pointing it out, "We can resupply there and get back to shooting each other later."

Jack placed a hand on Catherine's shoulder and turned to Barbossa, "You can lead the shore party, and I'll stay with my ship."

Barbossa looked at Jack in disbelief, I'll not be leaving my ship in your command."

"This was never your ship," spat Jack about to lunge towards Barbossa.

Catherine stood up in between the two pirates and looked towards Barbossa, "Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command."

Barbossa looked as if he was about to challenge Catherine's plan but one glare from her silenced any opposition he had once had.

"Fine," he spat with flourish.

Jack stalked off throwing orders left and right as the rest of the crew scurried to get the ship moving once more.

Barbossa looked at Catherine in amusement, "You have as much the same ability to cause the storm, as you do to calm it."

Catherine stood puzzled as Barbossa calmly walked away towards the helm.

Jack stepped from the longboat and onto the hard packed sand of the beach. As he surveyed the shore, a large mound could be seen several yards away, yet Jack knew exactly what it was.

"Crimety!" shouted Pitnel as he ran towards the mound, Jack followed slowly.

"Hods Bodkins!" shouted Ragetti jumping onto the monstrosity.

Jack stood before the kraken; for once there was not a glimmer of jocularity in his eyes. He stood frozen as he gazed upon the work of Beckett.

Barbossa came up behind him, "Still thinking of running Jack? Think you can outrun the world? You know the problem with being the last of anything, is by and by there be none left alt all."

Jack smiled sadly, "Sometime, things come back, mate. We're living proof, you and me."

"Aye," nodded Barbossa, "but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it? There's never a guarantee of coming back, but passing on, that's dead certain."

Jack sighed, "Summoning the Brethren Court, then, is it?"

"Its our only hope lad," Barbossa answered forlornly.

"That's a sad commentary in and of itself," Jack noted, "How did you get her to agree?"

Barbossa chuckled, "she was rather complementary towards any plan that would give her a shot at both Beckett and Jones."

Jack shook his head, never once looking away from the Kraken.

"The world used to be a bigger place," commented Barbossa.

"The world's still the same," Jack answered, looking towards the Pearl, "There's just less in it," he stated as he turned to walk away from Barbossa.

The shore crew trudged through the undergrowth on the island until they reached a small cave with a freshwater pool beneath it. Jack cringed at the sight of a dead body lying in the water.

Barbossa tasted the water before quickly spitting it out, "Poisoned," he growled, "Fouled by the body."

Pintel turned the body over and jumped in surprise, "Hey, I know him! He was in Singapore!"

"Captain!" yelled Marty from his lookout on a palm tree.

"Oy!" shouted Ragetti running in from the beach, "We've got company!"

Jack turned to see Sao Feng's boat pull alongside the Pearl as Tai Huang's men pointed their guns towards him.

"He's the Captain" Jack said as he pointed to Barbossa.

/\/\/\\

Catherine was fuming, "Sao Feng, I demand Parlay!"

Sao Feng glared at Catherine, whose hands were bound in front of her, "It would be in your best interest, _Captain _Porter, you recognize who has the upper hand in thi-"

"Sao Feng!" Barbossa's gravelly voice cut him off, "you showing up here, 'tis truly a remarkable coincidence."

Sao Feng turned to Barbossa only to see Jack trying to stand inconspicuously behind him.

"Jack Sparrow," he said, ignoring Catherine's frustrated yells, "You paid me great insult once."

Jack poked his head out from around Barbossa, he noticed Catherine's bound hands but saw that for the most part, she was fine, "That doesn't sound like me," he replied innocently.

Sao Feng growled in frustration and punched Jack straight on the nose. Catherine winced as she heard the distinct sound of bones cracking.

"Shall we just call it square then?" asked Jack.

Catherine glared at Sao Feng, "Sao Feng this has gone on long enough! I demand PARLAY!"

Will shoved his way through the crowd of pirates, "Release her!" he shouted at Tai Huang, "She's not part of the bargain."

Jack looked at Will in disgust, "And what bargain be that mate?" he said in a dangerously low tone.

Both Sao Feng and Will ignored him. Sao Feng begrudgingly turned towards Catherine and Will, "You heard Captain Turner, release her!"

Jack looked at Will in in disbelief, "Captain Turner?"

Catherine who had shoved her way next to Jack stood rubbing her wrists in anger, "The profidious rotter let a mutiny against us."

Will turned to her sadly, "I need the Pearl to free my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage."

Elizabeth looked shocked as Will explained himself, "Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?"

Will avoided her eyes, "It was not your burden to bear."

Jack looked in between Will and Sao Feng trying to make sense of the whole situation. One this was certain, if he didn't do something soon, Catherine was libel to do something extremely stupid; he could sense her grip tightening on her pistol.

"He needs the Pearl!" Jack interjected, putting a calming hand on Catherine's back, "Captain Turner needs the Pearl! And you felt guilty," he said walking up to Elizabeth, "And you and your Brethren Court," Jack sneered walking up towards Barbossa, "Did no one come to save me just because they loved me?"

Catherine rolled her eyes with a small smile, Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, and Jack the monkey each raised their hands behind Catherine.

Jack smiled, "I'm standing over there with them."

"I'm sorry Jack," sneered Sao Feng, "but there's an old friends who wants to see you first."

Catherine turned to see an English war ship pulling up to the Pearl.

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends."

"Here's your chance to find out," sneered Sao Feng.

/\/\/\\

Jack was roughly thrown into a fancy cabin. He barely got his feet under himself when Catherine was shoved through the door.

"Get your hands off me!" she shouted to the two sailors who quickly ran from the room.

"It's curious," came Beckets voice from the shadows, Catherine immediately grabbed her pistol but was calmed by Jack as he looked knowingly into her eyes, she shook her head and busied herself with searching through any container as Jack walked closer to Beckett.

"Curious?"

"Your friends appear to be quite desperate Jack. Perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling pirates is enough to take down the Flying Dutchman." And so despair leads to betrayal. But you and I are no strangers to betrayal, are we, Jack?"

Catherine angrily banged a pot against the table, using all her self-restraint not to blow Beckett's head off. It would be so easy, yet it would have solved nothing.

"It isn't here Catherine."

Catherine looked at Beckett with a sickeningly innocent smile on her face, "What isn't here?"

"The heart of Davy Jones," Beckett answered just as smugly, "It's safely aboard the Dutchman and so unavailable for use a leverage to satisfy your debt to the good Captain."

"By my reckoning, that debt has already been settled," stated Catherine, as Jack stood calmly in between the two. Beckett would not get the chance to touch her ever again.

"By his death? And yet here he is."

Catherine smiled, seating herself at his desk and putting her wet boots on his pristine map, "Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by."

Beckett turned to Jack, knowing his case was lost with Catherine, "Perhaps you would consider an alternate arrangement, one that requires absolutely nothing from you but information."

Catherine now bored, had taken out her pistol and made a great show of polishing it with Beckett's coat resting over the chair.

"Regarding the Brethren court no doubt? In exchange for fair compensation, square my debt with Jones-"

"And guarantee your freedom," Beckett interrupted.

"Hers too," said Jack pointing to Catherine with a look of pure devotion, "It's a package deal mate."

Beckett looked towards Catherine unwilling to make the deal too good, with no positive outcomes for him. Catherine simply stared him down as she loudly cocked her gun.

Beckett swallowed, "Of course," he smiled nervously, "its just good business."

Jack pondered it for a moment, looking towards Catherine he could see that she understood what he was about to do, "Were I to be in a divulgatory mood, what then might I divulge?"

Beckett came to stand behind him, "Everything. Where are they meeting? Who are the pirate lords? What is the purpose of the ten pieces of eight?"

Catherine nodded, things were working in their favor Beckett was just as desperate as the pirate lords.

Jack turned to Beckett, "You can keep Barbossa, the belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye both, and Turner… especially Turner. The rest go with me aboard the Pearl, and I will lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where I will hand you the pirates and you will NOT hand me to Jones. Bloody fair deal don't you think."

Beckett looked towards Jack as if he was actually considering it, "Jack!" he called as his face brightened, "I've just recalled, I have this wonderful compass which points to whatever I want. So for what do I need you?"

Jack looked at his compass with longing, "It points to what you want most, and that's not the Brethren Court, is it?"

"Then what is it?" Beckett asked, genuinely curious.

"Me—Dead."

Beckett pulled out a small gun that was hidden in his waistband. Catherine snorted at its small size.

"Although, If I kill you, then I can use the compass to find…Shipwreck Cove, was it? Cut out the middleman as it were."

Catherine looked towards Jack as if asking permission to shoot Beckett, but Jack only calmly met her gaze.

"With me killed, you'd arrive at Shipwreck Cove, find its stronghold nigh impregnable, able to withstand blockade for years, and then you'd wish, 'Oh if only there were someone I had not killed inside to assure that the pirates them come outside…'"

Beckett smiled wickedly, as he pointed the gun towards Catherine, "I could always kill her,"

Jack lunged in a flash of rage, grabbing Beckett by the collar and shoving him against the wall, his eyes were burning with hatred; Jack tried to ignore Catherine's pale face.

"You would find yourself at the mercy of myself and the sea if you touch one hair on her head. I promise you if you touch her, you will experience pain as you have never experienced before as I make you suffer through everything you made her suffer tenfold."

Jack relaxed his hold on Beckett and brushed his coat off, "We have an accord then?"

The ship was suddenly blasted as a cannonball flew through the cabin. Catherine dropped to the ground as the ball whistled by her head, "Done!" said Jack shaking Beckett's hand as he ran out the door followed closely by Catherine.

Catherine quickly surveyed the deck and began loading a cannon as Jack tied a rope around the cannonball. As a last thought, Catherine pulled out the Beckett figurine she had found in Beckett's office and placed it in the mouth of the cannon.

Jack jumped on top of the cannon and gripped Catherine tightly around the waist as both took a strong hold of the rope.

"You're mad!" exclaimed Beckett realizing what Jack was about to do.

"Thank goodness for that, because if I wasn't this would probably never work."

Catherine fired the cannon and tightened her grip on the rope and Jack as they were both lurched from the ship towards the Black Pearl. Both Jack and Catherine landed gracefully on the statues adorning the back of the Pearl as the crew came running over to find them.

"And that was without a single drop of rum," Jack announced proudly.

Catherine stepped down from the statues to stand in front of Will, who cowered, afraid of facing her wrath, "Send this pestilent traitorous cow hearted yeasty codpiece to the brig," she seethed in an icy calmness.

/\/\/\\

Beckett turned to his first mate, "Signal the Dutchman to track down Sao Feng. We follow the Pearl. How soon can we have the ship ready to pursue?"

A loud cracking made Beckett roll his eyes in frustration as the main mast slowly fell, tearing apart anything in its way.

Beckett's first mate looked at the mess almost admiringly, "Do you think he plans it all out, or just makes it up as he goes along?"


	5. Shipwreck Cove

**A/N: Please review! I will update the next chapter literally as soon as I get ten reviews. Let me know what you think of this chapter! As always, thank you so much for reading! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Shipwreck Cove**

* * *

><p>Will dropped the dead soldier onto the barrel and tried to forget that it was once alive. He made quick work of tying him down and paused for a moment before he threw the barrel overboard. A soft noise startled Will and he jumped around looking for the source. The ship however was quiet, not a soul moved.<p>

"Huh, you escaped the bridge quicker than I thought," remarked a voice right behind Will.

"Jesus!" he cursed as he turned to see Catherine's slightly amused face covered by the shadows.

"William," she asked calmly walking slyly around him in circles, "do you notice something? Or rather do you notice something that is not there to be noted?"

Will looked at her in confusion, in truth he was too distracted by her careful steps around him. Everything about her at this moment seemed carefully calculated to have a second meaning.

"You- uh, you haven't raised an alarm," he noted fearfully, there was something about her tonight that put him on edge.

"Odd isn't it?" she smiled slyly, "But not as odd as this. Come up with this all by yourself did you?"

Will looked away from her in embarrassment, "I said to myself, think like Jack."

"And this is what you came up with?" Catherine asked in disdain as she poked the dead soldier with her gun, "Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove so as to gain his trust, accomplish your own ends? Its like you don't know Jack at all."

She turned to him with a knowing smirk, "How does your dearest Elizabeth feel of this?"

Will looked away, not wanting to talk about his relationship with Elizabeth with Catherine at all.

"Ahh," remarked Catherine, "you've not seen fit to trust her with it."

"I'm losing her Catherine," Will said angrily, "Every step I take for my father is a step away from Elizabeth."

Catherine smiled sadly, "If you choose to lock your heart away, you'll lose it for certain. If I off you some advice, avoid the choice altogether. Change the facts, let someone else dispatch Jones," she stated logically.

Will looked at her in confusion, "What? You?"

"Death has a curious way of reshuffling one's priorities," came Jack's voice from behind Catherine, Will looked over to see him walking towards the pair. It was evident that he had heard the entire conversation, "_I'll_ slip aboard the Dutchman, find the heart, stab the beating thing. Your father goes free and you're free to be with your charming murderess."

Will looked at Jack in disbelief, "And you're willing to care out your heart and bind yourself to the Dutchman, forever."

Jack didn't hesitate to answer, "No mate, I'm free forever. Free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the map, free from death itself."

Will shook his head, "You've got to do the job though, Jack. You have to ferry souls to the next world. Or end up like Jones."

Jack for the first time paused, as if he hadn't thought of that point before, "I don't have the face for tentacles. But immortal has to count for something, eh?" Jack turned to leave before quickly turning back and throwing his compass to Will.

Will looked at it in confusion, "What's this for?" he asked looking towards Jack and completely ignoring the fact that Catherine now stood between him and the open water.

"Think like me," replied Jack, "It'll come to you."

Catherine quickly pushed Will overboard while Jack shoved the barrel over the side.

"My regards to Davy Jones!" Catherine shouted after him.

Catherine stared after Will with her arms crossed, "This doesn't feel right, Jack."

Jack looked towards her, "Nothing's certain love. Even young William has the power to change his fate."

Catherine looked towards Jack in amazement, "Pretty words Jack, where did you find them?"

Jack smiled pulling Catherine close, "I'm not a complete pirate,"

Catherine smiled looking up towards him, "I beg to differ."

* * *

><p>Calypso looked up from the small trinket in her hand to see Barbossa standing before her. The sun's glare was almost as intense as Barbossa's.<p>

"I don't renege on a bargain once struck. But we agreed on ends only, the means are mine to decide," stated Barbossa calmly.

Calypso glared at him, "Caution Barbossa. Do not forget it was by my power you return from the dead, or what it means should you fail me."

Barbossa shuddered as she displayed what exactly she could do to him, "Don't forget why you had to bring me back, and why I could not leave Jack to his well deserved fate. It took ten pirate lords to bind you, Calypso. And it'll take no less than ten to set ye free."

He paused looking Calypso in the eyes, not wanting to back down at all, "Masters Pintel and Ragetti!" he shouted, "take this fishwife to the brig."

Pintel and Ragetti giggled at the humor of the situation, two lowly pirates such as themselves were leading the all powerful goddess Calypso to the brig.

"Right this way Mrs. Fish," cackled Pintel.

Calypso glared at the two pirates as they slammed the brig door closed. Sighing she sat on the damp floor and pulled out a small music box.

"How long are you going to hide from me Catherine?" she asked the shadows.

"How did you know I was there?" Catherine asked,.

Calypso smiled knowingly, "It is destiny chil'. I know many tings."

Catherine chuckled coldly, "Is this destiny then?" she asked pointing to the iron bars of the brig, "Is this the destiny you speak of? You are Calypso goddess of the sea yet you are trapped behind bars crafted by mere mortals."

Calypso stood up quickly and looked at her daughter harshly, "Dere is a reason for evryting."

"Is there a reason for my captivity then?" Catherine asked, "What reason have you come up with for this?" Catherine asked shoving her bracelet under Calypso's nose.

Calypso however ignored her and continued, "Sometimes, de reasons are not so clear as we may hope."

A shout up on deck made Catherine jump towards the stairs, "Cove Ahoy!" a sailor shouted.

Catherine took one last look at her mother before she quickly ran upstairs on deck.

"Look alive, and keep a weather eye!" shouted out Gibbs walking towards the railing of the ship, "Not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island, where lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck."

"You heard him. Step lively!" ordered Pintel as he walked past a group of stagnant pirates.

"For all that pirates are clever cobs, we are an unimaginative lot when it comes to naming things," commented Jack to no one in particular.

"Aye" replied Gibbs.

Jack turned towards him, "I once sailed with a geezer lost both of his arms and part of his eye."

Catherine smiled, she had heard this story before but to humor Jack asked, "And what'd you call him?"

"Larry" he replied.

Catherine looked over the bow of the ship, wary of sunken ships whose masts were harmful to unsuspecting ships.

Seeing the docks up ahead, Catherine turned to the crew, "Prepare to dock!"

The ship was a sudden flurry of movement as the crew ran about to her orders. The crew quickly tied the boat down to the dock and lowered the gangplank allowing Catherine to disembark followed closely by Jack and Barbossa.

Jack turned to Gibbs, "See to it the ship is restocked and the men be given the rest of the night off."

"Aye sir!" Gibbs answered hurrying to organize the sailors as quickly as possible.

"Catherine Porter! Didn't think I would see you in the land of the living again!" a loud voice boomed over the docks.

Catherine turned to see Tucker at the entrance to Shipwreck town, "Not dead yet I see she answered back."

Tucker chuckled, "We are still waiting for Jocard but the rest of the pirates are here the court is scheduled for tomorrow."

Catherine nodded, "I assume our chambers were kept as they were?"

Tucker nodded, "All of the Lords seem to be hiding from the rest of their crews."

Jack looked around at the constant brawl that surrounded them, "I don't blame them," he turned towards Tucker, "send dinner up aye mate?"

The three ducked as a bullet whistled over their heads. Catherine whipped her pistol out and shot the pistol out of the careless gunman's hands.

Ignoring the shocked stares of many of the sailors Catherine shoved her pistol into her waistband and turned back towards Tucker and Jack who were not surprised in the least.

"Shall we?" asked Catherine as Jack turned towards an enormous collection of buildings. She smiled at the familiar structure and did not hesitate to enter. She and Jack walked quietly up the stairs. The building was built as if some giant had dropped a bunch of ships on top of each other and they remained whole. The general feeling of the building however, was similar to that of a palace for this building was home to the ten pirate lords.

Catherine turned towards her door but not before Jack gave her a quick kiss. Catherine smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "You know, one of these days, we should just tear down these walls so won't have to pick one or the other."

Jack smiled, " I'll see you later tonight then?"

Catherine smiled back as she opened her door, "Maybe."

Jack chuckled as the door to Catherine's chambers softly closed. Her chambers were about twelve times the size of the captain's cabin in the Pearl and had a view of the cove making up most of a wall. She threw down her effects on the overly large bed and slowly walked around the room.

It was just as she had left it and in fact there was a light layer of dust on everything as no one had touched it in a few years. She leaned over her desk, which was cluttered with maps and sextants. Blowing off the layer of dust she smiled, her beloved charts, carefully drawn by her hand, were still in pristine condition.

Catherine walked towards a large mirrored wardrobe; she carefully opened the doors and was surprised when they didn't creak. Exactly four dresses hung in the wardrobe, each left to her by her father and each fit for the queen of England. She pushed them aside and reached for the only jacket in the wardrobe. She sighed as she held it in her hands.

The jacket had belonged to her father and was one of the few things that she had from him. She angrily threw the jacket back into the wardrobe. The jacket reminded her of so many things she would much rather forget. She suddenly felt extremely weary as if the world had suddenly fell on her shoulders. Catherine lay down on her bed and tried to clear her mind. Her mind however was far from calming.

* * *

><p>Jack didn't bother to take the sentimental trip around his room. His chambers however were just as roomy as Catherine's and contained exotic trinkets from his conquests he could not bring himself to part with. He pulled his hat over his eyes and tried desperately to fall asleep.<p>

Jack could feel his bed suddenly dip down as someone climbed in next to him. He didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was that had joined him instead, he simply took his hat off and rolled to his side and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"You know," Jack started, trying to make light of the situation, "we could always pick Elizabeth."

Catherine snorted, "We wouldn't survive through parlay"


	6. The Brethren Court

Chapter 6 The Brethren Court

Barbossa surveyed the room full of pirates. A truly unruly lot sat before him, each having more than fulfilled his or her requirements of becoming a pirate lord. Almost reluctantly he lifted the two cannon balls that lay on the table in front of him, knowing exactly what the outcome of the court would be.

"As he who issued summons, I convene this, the fourth Brethren Court. To confirm your lordship and right to be heard-"

Two great doors opened at the end of the hall opposite of Barbossa. The room immediately fell silent as they recognized the figure. Catherine walked into the room, her father's jacket fitting surprisingly snug to her slim frame. Jack smiled proudly; he knew what it had taken Catherine to be able to wear it. She bore her father's coat proudly as she made her way to stand next to Barbossa.

"Present now your pieces of eight, my fellow cap'ns." Barbossa continued.

Ragetti began to walk around with a collection bowl and the present pirate lords place seemingly random bits of junk into the plate. Pintel looked at the bowl in disbelief.

"Those aren't pieces of eight, they're just pieces of junk," he exclaimed.

Gibbs chuckled, "Aye, the original plan was to use ten pieces of eight to bind Calypso, but when the first court met, the brethren were to a one, skint broke, well, perhaps not Samuel Flint. Catherine's great, great, great, great, great grandfather."

Pintel looked over towards Catherine who was absentmindedly fiddling with a solid gold doubloon attached to a thin chain. Pintel turned back towards Gibbs,

"Why not change the name?" he asked,

"To what?" asked Gibbs, "'Nine Piece of Whatever We Happened to Have in Our Pockets at the Time'? Oh yes, that sounds very piraty."

Barbossa turned to Ragetti, "Mr. Ragetti, if you will," he asked holding his hand out expectantly.

Ragetti looked up towards Barbossa with a mixture of awe and sheer terror, "I kept it safe for you, just like you said when you gave it to me," he pointed out proudly.

Barbossa simply nodded, "Aye, ya have, but now I need it back," he said as he thumped the back of Ragetti's head causing the eye to fall into the plate.

Catherine was next in line and reluctantly threw her gold coin into the bowl with the rest of the pieces of eight.

"Sparrow!" shouted Villanueva as he realized Jack had not added his piece of eight yet.

Jack absent mindedly touched his silver coin but immediately turned his attention back to the rest of the pirates.

"Might I point out," he started, "that we are still short one pirate Lord and I am content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us."

A shuffling noise behind Barbossa made the pirate Lords look beyond him to see Elizabeth plunge a dagger into Sao Feng's portion of the globe.

"He fell to the Flying Dutchman," she informed the pirates completely ignoring the shocked stares she received from most people.

"And made you captain?" questioned Catherine, "They're just giving the bloody title away now."

Elizabeth glared at Catherine and stood in front of Barbossa taking control of the court.

"Listen," she commanded with the presence of the a king, "Our location had been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett, they're on there way here."

Gentleman Jocard did not look surprised and posed the question, "Who is this betrayer?" causing a slight stir among the pirates.

"Not likely among us," calmed Barbossa, not wanting to have one of the courts infamous brawls on his hands.

Elizabeth looked around the spacious room, "Where's Will?" she asked.

"Not among us," Jack blatantly pointed out, somewhat enjoying her shocked reaction.

"And it matters not how they found us. The question is, what will we do now that they have?" challenged Barbossa.

"Fight," answered Catherine curtly glaring at Gentlemen Jocard and Villanueva, both whom owed her dead father with their lives.

Mistress Ching looked at Catherine with uncertainty, it wasn't that she didn't trust the girl, she knew what she was capable of, it was the general uncertainty of the outcome of the fighting that urged caution, "Shipwreck Cove is a fortress, a well supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us."

Tucker, who had remained quiet the beginning of the court, spoke up, "Beckett sails with five hundred ships under his command, even with our vast supplies, we will not be able to last a month."

Barbossa acknowledged her point yet continued with his speech, "There is but a third course. In another age, at this very spot, the first court captured the sea goddess, and bound her in her bones," he paused, "that was a mistake."

Catherine rubbed the silver bracelet on her wrist well aware of a certain pair of eyes on her.

"Oh we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye," continued Barbossa, "but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of the seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. Y'all know this to be true," he paused taking the moment to stare each pirate Lord down, "Gentlemen…Ladies, we must free Calypso."

The courtroom broke out into angry murmurs as the Lords absorbed what Barbossa had proposed.

"Shoot him!" shouted Armond, quickly standing up; Catherine gripped the butt of her pistol, she knew what was coming.

"Cut out his tongue!" shouted Jocard.

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue. And trim that scraggly beard," Jack antagonized making his way over to Catherine.

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa," Tai Huang pointed out to Elizabeth.

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now," Jocard argued.

"And its no likely her mood's improved," agreed Chevalle.

Villanueva decided it was time to make his voice heard," I would still agree with Sao Fen, we release Calypso!"

Chevalle slowly turned to Villanueva, "You threaten me?" he challenged.

"I silence you!" Villanueva yelled as he leapt across the table towards Chevalle and at that moment, all hell broke loose.

Elizabeth looked at the brawl in disgust while Catherine and Jack watched in amusement watching to make sure no one killed anyone.

"This is madness!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"This is politics!" shouted Catherine, Jack turned to see a smile on her face causing his to light up as well.

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us," Elizabeth said to Barbossa who nodded:

"If they not be here already."

"Is there no one who can stop this?" Elizabeth asked Barbossa who in turn nodded towards Catherine who had pulled her pistol out.

She deftly jumped to the table and fired a single shot into the air, blowing a hole through the ceiling and causing the brawl to cease immediately.

"It was the first court what imprisoned Calypso, and we will be the ones to set her free, and in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons," Barbossa informed the court.

"Whose boons?" Jack questioned knowing for certain that the Calypso he knew would be the last person on Earth to grant boons to anyone, save perhaps her daughter, "Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddlespeak, says I."

"If you have a better alternative, please, share," challenged Barbossa beckoning Jack to speak.

Jack stood stunned for a moment, "Cuttlefish," even Catherine looked towards him in confusion, "Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish. Flippant glorious little sausages. Pen 'em up together and they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it?...or…fish nature," Jack who was now standing behind Mistress Ching, placed his hands on her shoulders.

"SO yes, " he continued, "We could hole up here well provisioned and well armed and half of us would be dead within the month, which seems grim to me any way you slice it. Or, as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we could release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scored, like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. Res ipso loquitur tabula in naufragio, we are left with but one option," at this point Jack stood at the end of the table, now opposite of Catherine and Elizabeth, "we are left but with one option, I agree with Captain Porter; we must fight."

Barbossa shook his head, "You've only ever run from a fight!"

"I have not!" countered Jack.

"You have too!"

"Have not!"

"You have too!"

"Have not!"

"You have too and you know it!"

"Have not slander and calumny! I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit here and now ,that is what we all must do, we must fight…to run away."

"Aye!" Gibbs, now hopeful for the first time that night that the Court may actually develop a smart plan.

Barbossa resigned hearing the general approval of Jack's proposal, "As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king."

Jack looked at Barbossa in mock surprise, "You made that up."

Barbossa looked towards Jack with a bemused expression, "Did I now? I call on Captain Teague, keeper of the code."

Jack looked at Catherine in true surprise, Catherine however only matched his surprise. The last time either of them had heard of Captain Teague, he was sailing towards the fountain of youth.

SeSumbhajee's assistant yelled out in a shrill voice, "SeSumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly! Hang the code! Who cares-" a shot rang out from the shadows of the room as Captain Teague stepped forward, blowing off his pistol.

"Code is the law," he came to a stop behind Jack who had yet to turn around, "You're in my way boy."

Jack quickly scuttled out of Teague's way careful not to make any eye contact.

Two men as ancient as the book they carried plopped the heavy book of the Pirate Codex in front of Teague as an awed silence filled the room. Not many pirates were able to say they had seen the book of Pirate Codex.

"The code" whispered Pintel in amazement.

"AS set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew," whispered Ragetti, not wanting to break the silence.

Teague let out a short whistle and a grey shaggy dog ran up to him with a collection of keys in his mouth.

Ragetti looked at the dog in utter shock, "How did…?"

Teague smiled towards Ragetti, "sea turtles mate," he answered shrugging his shoulders.

He smiled as he remembered the spitfire girl who ran around Shipwreck cove barefoot terrorizing the young boys. Catherine had come a long way from that feisty hellion, yet then again, not so far.

Teague returned his attentions to the Code in front of him, "Barbossa is right," he confirmed.

Jack looked over at Teague uncertain, "Hang on a minute," his finger lightly brushed over the page as he searched for the phrase he knew was there, "It shall be the duty of the king to declare war, parlay with said adversaries…fancy that," he sated in a tone that suggested he had known all along.

Chevalle groaned inwardly, "There's not been a king since the first court, and Thomas Porter and that's not likely to change."

Captain

Teague looked towards Jack, "Not likely."

Elizabeth turned towards Gibbs as the pirates squabbled for a moment, "Why not?"

Gibbs sighed as he began his explanation noticing that Pintel and Ragetti had moved closer as well in order to hear Gibbs speak, "Because the king is elected by popular vote."

"And each Lord votes only for himself," interrupted Catherine.

"I call for a vote!" Jack shouted above the din.

Captain Teague picked up a guitar and started lightly playing juxtaposing the harsh words of the pirates with the soft sounds of the guitar.

Each pirate Lord in turn stood up and cast his or her vote for themselves.

"I vote for Armond the corsair."

"Captain Chevalle, the penniless French man."

"SeSumbhajee votes for SeSumbhajee."

"Mistress Ching"

"Gentleman Jocard"

"Villanueva"

"Elizabeth Swann"

"Catherine Porter"

"Barbossa"

"Catherine Porter"

"What?" exclaimed Elizabeth.

The room immediately became silent as all eyes turned towards Jack who stood with a small smile on his face, "I know, curious isn't it?"

Chevalle stood up, "Why didn't you vote for me?" he challenged Jack as the other pirate Lords save Villanueva and Jocard turned to attack Jack, "Instead you leave us with this harlot who's father barely lasted an hour into his kingship before he was killed by a-"

The rest of Chevalle's statement was cut of by the loud blast of a pistol, the entire table turned towards Catherine who stood her father's pistol in hand, "Anyone who doubts my ability to sufficiently lead an attack against Beckett and conquer let them speak now or be shot later for violating the code."

Captain Teague began playing the guitar again, she had come a long way indeed.

Mistress Ching, though she would not show it, was comforted by the fact that the woman most recently elected king was Catherine, no one actually doubted her ability, they just wanted the kingship for themselves, "Very well, what say you, Captain Porter, King of the Brethren Court?"

Catherine looked gratefully towards Mistress Ching, "Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn, we're at war."

The Lords suddenly sprang up, a new feeling of purpose spurring them on. Catherine walked urgently to catch up Tucker and the two became completely immersed in a conversation as the two discussed exactly what ships were coming their way. Elizabeth stormed out of the court wanting to get her ship prepared as quickly as possible so she wouldn't have to deal with Catherine at all.

Barbossa signaled to Ragetti who quickly ran out the back of the room back towards the Pearl with the pieces of eight before anyone noticed them missing.

Jack turned to Captain Teague who remained playing on his guitar, "What?" Jack questioned the look Teague was offering him, "You've seen it all, done it all, you survived. That's the trick isn't it? To survive."

Teague chuckled yet the humor didn't reach his eyes, "It's not about living forever Jackie. The trick is living with yourself, forever and I can assure you, immortality without her, would be worse than death."

Jack chose to ignore Teague's words though he knew them to be true. In fact he knew them to be true the second he realized he had fallen in love with Catherine.

"How's mum?" Jack questioned.

Teague lifted a shrunken head into Jack's view; Jack who swallowed hard as he looked around it, "She looks great!"

/\/\/\/\\

Catherine stood at her balcony overlooking the many ships that sparkling with light as their crews readied them for war the next morning. She gripped the railing to the balcony in a death grip as every possible scenario of the way the next day could play out. A strong pair of hands gently and comfortingly wrapped themselves around her waist. Catherine relaxed slightly as Jack gently kissed her neck.

"Jack, what if something-"

Jack turned her to face him, cutting her off from saying anything further, "Catherine…"

"No don't _Catherine_ me," she protested.

Jack took her face in both hands making sure she was looking directly at him and ignoring everything else, "Your father was King for half a day and freed half the pirates from extinction. You're going to do better, you will save the entire pirate race from extinct-"

Jack was cut off as Catherine threw her arms around him as tightly as she could and enveloped him in a passionate kiss as if the entire world were about to end, only the need for air brought the two apart.

Jack rested his forehead against hers as the two caught their breath. Jack smiled as the two met each other's eyes once again, "I will love you until my dying breath."


	7. Parlay

**Chapter 7: Parlay**

Elizabeth dodged around two pirates carrying a large barrel of gunpowder down to the ships. The sun was barely peaking over the edge of the cliffs surrounding the cove. The docks were a flurry of activity as Catherine thoroughly inspected each ship ensuring each was battle ready. Elizabeth found herself standing next to Tucker who watched with an out of place calmness as the pirate Lords shouted to their crews.

Elizabeth sighed, "What is so special about _her_?"

Tucker didn't turn away from the scene in front of him to answer, "Her father was an incredible man. She's just like him in so many ways; the Lords see this."

"My father is Governor of a King's colony, appointed by the King himself yet you do not see the pirate Lords scurrying around my feet to do as I say."

Tucker scoffed, "You forget who we are fighting. Do you not know the story of Thomas Porter?"

Elizabeth shook her head, as much as she knew about pirate history, it was mainly Jack Sparrow who occupied most of her readings.

Tucker rolled his eyes, "About thirty years ago, piracy was on the verge of extinction. The Lords were split between those who had become privateers and those who had chosen to remain free from bondage. The privateers offered large rewards for the surrender of notable pirate captains started to go after the pirate Lords for the reward. The court was called and four pirate Lords voted for Thomas Porter as king who ordered the privateers to renounce their allegiance to the throne. The Lords didn't think too highly of this and a civil war broke out. Thomas Porter fought to the death and obtained the surrender of the five Lords that rebelled. His piece of eight along with his legacy was passed to his daughter who at time was no more than an infant."

Tucker looked away from Elizabeth's thoughtful expression to see Catherine walking towards her ship.

"Cut Catherine some slack. All she's ever heard from the pirate world is how she is going to surpass a father she has never known."

"TO THE BOATS!" shouted Catherine.

\\/\/\/

Catherine stood at the helm of the ship next to Barbossa and Jack. Jack gave her a thoughtful look; for once she looked in her element. As unsure as she had seemed the night before, Catherine now stood tall and proud. Her father's coat giving her an almost regal appearance, her sword was tied to her waist and both her pistols were tucked into her waistband. A black tricorn hat shaded her bright and alert eyes and held back the hair that had strayed from her long plait. Jack smiled she certainly did look like a king today.

The _Pearl_ led the armada of pirate ships about twenty in all and sat calmly in the water daring Beckett to show his face. A ship soon appeared through the fog; shouts rang up among the crew yet Catherine remained quiet, waiting and unsure.

"The enemy's here!" shouted Marty, pointing towards the lone ship, "Lets take her!"

The rest of the armada slowly emerged from the dense fog revealing Tucker's words to be true as hundreds of ships made their appearance.

Cotton's parrot flew away from the ship in a flurry of feathers, "Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" it squawked as it flew desperately towards the welcoming cliffs of the cove. Catherine watched as it flew over her head. Looking towards the rest of the crew she could see their uncertain faces. All waiting for her to make the first move.

"Parlay," she said curtly motioning to Jack, Barbossa and Tucker. It was now time to put Jack's meticulous plan to action.

\\/\/\/

Catherine walked confidently down the narrow strip of sand, Jack to her left, and Tucker and Barbossa to her right. She walked with a self-assurance she had not felt in ages as she started down Beckett. For once they were on equal footing, neither having the upper hand.

Beckett stood in between Jones, whose feet were planted in a bucket of water and Will whose hand was resting cautiously on his sword.

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door," sneered Barbossa.

"Don't blame Turner, he was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left," answered Beckett.

Barbossa snapped his head towards Catherine and Jack; the latter turned his head as well only to find that he was the last in the row.

Jack looked towards Barbossa sheepishly, "My hands are clean in this…figuratively."

Catherine smirked at his rebuttal.

"My actions were of my own purpose," countered Will, "Jack had nothing to do with it."

Jack smiled, "Well spoke. Listen to the tool."

Beckett turned his attention towards Tucker, "I must say Mr. Smith, and I am rather surprised to see you standing on the other side. I was under the impression you absolutely despised pirates as much you were willing to betray all ten of the Pirate Lords."

At this Tucker smiled, "Its Lefevre actually," he replied coolly.

"You will find, Lord Beckett," Catherine said in a confident voice, walking closer to the three, "not everything is under your control. You're playing my game now and the rules have changed. You honestly believe I would risk my fellow Lords without knowing everything about my enemy's weaknesses?"

Beckett suddenly felt cold under her harsh glare, and though he didn't show it, he could feel Catherine's glare as if it tore through his very soul.

Catherine turned her back on the three, Davy Jones sneering after her.

"Catherine!" Will called out surprised she had not done anything to get him back, "Catherine! You can't honestly leave me here with –"

Catherine smiled coldly, "I have no use for betrayers and mutineers."

Beckett inwardly applauded her harshness to those who had wronged her while at the same time became increasly concerned with his own fate.

"Advise your Brethren you can fight and all of you will die, or you can not fight in which only most of you will die."

Catherine turned directly to Beckett, "Cocky words for such a coward. Know this _Lord_ Beckett," she spoke calmly, "We will fight, and whether it be by my hand of the blast of my cannon, you will die. That I can promise you."

With that final statement she turned and walked from the group. She could feel both Beckett and Will's eyes boring holes into her head but was comforted by Jack's presence.

"You know," started Barbossa in a slightly annoyed tone, "Next time you and Jack decide to conceive your own elaborate scheme include some of us in your planning so we are not taken by so much surprise in negotiations."

At this Catherine laughed, "Where would be the fun in that?"

\\/\/\/

Catherine stepped onto the Pearl and noticed the sky darkening. She quickened her step down to the brig, frustration building at every step. Her mothers figure was still as she gazed longingly at the silver locket in her hand.

"Did you ever love my father?" Catherine asked seeing this.

Calypso's head jerked up towards the voice of her daughter and she smiled sadly, "You never forget your first love."

Catherine knelt down to meet her mother's eyes, "What are your intentions Calypso? If I am to free you will I have to suffer your wrath?"

Calypso didn't answer right away instead turning back to her locket, "Davy Jones' time is up in dis world. Anoder must take its place."

"Will you help us?" asked Catherine with growing frustration; this was not how this conversation was supposed to go.

"I don't know," was her only reply.

Heavy boot steps announced Barbossa's arrival in the brig. Catherine stood up and walked away from her mother past all the pirates ready to bring her to the top deck.

Pintel carefully guided Calypso who was now completely wrapped in rope, "All right Mrs. Fish, c'mon."

"Barbossa!" cried Elizabeth, "You can't release her!"

Catherine groaned in frustration and quickly grabbed Sao Feng's necklace from Elizabeth and threw it in the bowl as Calypso was being carefully arranged in the center of the ship.

Gibbs observed the proceedings in a manner of awe, "Be there some right or incantation?"

Barbossa nodded, "Aye. Items to be brought together…done. Items to be burned. And someone must speak the words, 'Calypso, I release you from your human bonds."

"That's it?" questioned Pintel surprised there was not more ceremony to such an act as they were about to perform.

"It must be spoken as if to a lover," Jack spoke out, going to stand by Catherine.

The crew, including Gibbs laughed at this thought.

Barbossa growled slightly, never being one for emotional words, spoke with much flourish, "Calypso! I release you from your human bonds."

He tried to light the bowl of items yet none of them took.

"Is that it?" Pintel questioned looking back and forth between the bowl and Calypso waiting for something to happen.

"You didn't say it right!" called out Ragetti causing the entire crew to look towards him in disbelief, "You have to say it right," he defended.

Trembling Ragetti walked to stand next to Calypso, "Calypso," he muttered so only she could hear, "I release you from your human bonds."

The crew jumped as the bowl levitated and burst into flames. Calypso slowly breathed in the fumes from the bowl.

Jack spoke softly to her, "Calypso," the crew jumped as the bowl fell to the ground, "When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who was it that betrayed you?"

"Name 'im!" Calypso shuddered.

"Davy Jones," Catherine spoke in a dead tone.

Calypso suddenly started to swell, her entire body expanding in every direction. The ropes were being pulled out of anyone's hand tried to stop them. Catherine held Jack's hand that rubbed his thumb in comforting circles trying to ease her worry. In no time at all, Calypso now towered over the groaning deck almost as high as the main mast.

Barbossa stepped forward and bowed quickly followed by the rest of the crew including Jack and Catherine.

"Calypso, I come before you as a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow, and now ask your favor spare meself, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters or mine."

Calypso laughed a low rumbling laugh towards the meager human kneeling before her.

Catherine saw this and stepped in front of Barbossa and called out, "Calypso!"

Calypso looked down to see the young woman at her feet. Calypso smiled this time it was loving, "My daughter," she rumbled acknowledging Catherine, "You are free."

Catherine's brows furrowed as she tried to comprehend exactly what Calypso had done for her. She cried out as Calypso transformed into millions of crabs and a searing pain encircled her right wrist. Jack quickly pulled her down to the deck letting the crabs wash over them. As the crabs slowly fell to the ocean the pain reappeared on Catherine's wrist.

Frantically trying hard not to cry out in pain and to get her wrist wrap off, Catherine scrambled at the cloth. Jack watched in amazement as Catherine uncovered her wrist. The once solid silver bracelet had turned molten as both the bracelet and the stones melted off her wrist leaving an angry burn.

Catherine looked up to Jack with tears in her eyes, "I'm free," she whispered.

Jack kissed her forehead and pulled her to stand he ripped part of his sash to tie around her wrist as the other pirates looked for signs of Calypso over the side of the boat.

"Was that it?" commented Ragetti.

"Why she's no help at all. What now?" he questioned Barbossa who looked murderously into the water.

"Nothing," he spat, "our final hope has failed us."

"Its not over," Tucker spoke out looking towards Catherine, "There's still a fight to be had."

Barbossa turned quickly towards Tucker, "It's certain death! Men. Will. Die." He seethed.

Tucker was not deterred, "Every man dies. Not everyman gets the chance to live for something."

"The Brethren are looking towards the Pearl to lead," Elizabeth pulled Tucker to look at her, "They are going to see frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship."

Tucker gritted his teeth. If ever he were to hit a girl, it would be Catherine Swann. He gritted his teeth using every ounce of self-control not to slap her, "Shut your mouth if you know what's good for you. You'll kill the crew with such words."

Gibbs turned to Barbossa, "We've an armada against us and with the Dutchman there's no chance."

Jack deftly finished tying the bandage on Catherine's wrist. He kissed her on the lips, a quick kiss, but not void of emotion, "Looks like it's your turn love."

Catherine walked towards the center of the squabbling pirates, "You have come to fight as free men, and free men you are. What will you do with that freedom? Will you fight?" she turned to Barbossa, "Aye, fight and you may die, run and you may live; at least a while."

The silent crew watch as she jumped on the railing for every eye to see, "And dying in your beds many years from now would you be wiling to trade all the days from this day to that for one chance, just one chance to come back here and tell our enemies that they may take our lives, but they will never take our freedom The world will know that free men stood against a tyrant. That few stood against many. By the sweat of our brows and the strength of our backs. Gentlemen, this day we fight! FOR FREEDOM!"

The crew erupted with shouts of "Freedom!"

"Hoist the colors!" Jack shouted.

"The winds on our side, that's all we'll need," commented Gibbs hopefully.

"HOIST THE COLORS!" Catherine called out to the other ships as calls of freedom spread among the pirates.

"And so it begins," commented Beckett.


	8. Swords Crossed

**A/N This is the second to last chapter of my story I can't believe I am almost done. Thank you to all who have consistently been reviewing, it really helps me try to write faster. I am typing up the last chapter as you are reading this so as soon as I get ten reviews its going up.**

**I know several people were upset with the fact that I used the Braveheart speech instead of Elizabeth's but to be honest I felt that the original speech did not really reflect Catherine's ferocity and that the Braveheart speech fit her character a little bit better. **

**Thank you as always for reading my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**This is what I was listening to as I was writing this chapter, it makes everything sound more epic: .com/watch?v=TsNlhUxwGjU&feature=related**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Swords Crossed<strong>

Beckett dropped two sugar cubes into his gold-rimmed china cup.

"We have a favorable wind sir," commented one of his officers looking towards the sails of the ship.

"Oh. So we do," remarked Beckett sipping his tea, "Signal to Jones to give no quarter. That should brighten his day."

A lower officer hurried to the port side of the ship to send the flag signals to be picked up by Mercer on the _Dutchman_.

"To arms!" yelled Mercer against the increasing wind, "We give no quarter!"

Davy Jones stood at the helm gazing up towards the gathering storm clouds. They were no ordinary storm clouds; they were brought on by Calypso. Rain slowly started to fall, crashing onto the deck and in a short time the crew would be soaked to the bone. Something was wrong bout this rain. Calypso was angry, Jones could feel it.

"Calypso!"

The _Black Pearl_ was a flurry of activity; Gibbs, Catherine and Jack ran around the main deck shouting orders while Barbossa stood calmly by the helm watching the crew below.

Pintel dragged a small cannon across the deck and turned towards Ragetti, who was carrying the ammunition, "Have you noticed, on top of everything, it's raining!"

"Aye," replied Ragetti, "That's a bad sign."

"Keep that powder dry!" barked Gibbs.

"Man the capstan," came Catherine's voice from the opposite side of the deck.

Gibbs looked out to the sea in front of them, the water wasn't right, it was bubbling and swirling as if it were alive. Suddenly realization hit him as a bolt of lightening illuminated the water.

"MAELSTROM!"

Both Catherine and Jack ran to the bow of the boat and were astonished to see the size of the whirlpool.

"Captain Barbossa," called Catherine running to the stern leaving a shocked Jack behind, "We need you at the helm."

Barbossa nodded with an excited grin on his face, " Aye, that be true!"

He shoved Cotton off the wheel, "Brace up the yards ya cockeyed deck apes, dyin' is a day worth livin' for!"

Mercer looked worriedly as the _Dutchman_ sailed closer to the maelstrom.

"Veer out!" he yelled frantically.

"She'll not harm us," yelled Jones, "Full bore and into the abyss!"

"Are you mad?" yelled Mercer afraid for the first time afraid for his life.

"Ha!" Mocked Jones, "Afraid to get wet?"

"On our stern and gaining," warned Tucker as he eyed the _Dutchman_.

"More speed!" responded Barbossa, "Haul your wind and hold your water!"

"Bow cannons!" shouted Jones.

Cannon doors opened all along the bow as every cannon that could be pushed out was.

"Take her out or she'll over bear us!" yelled Elizabeth over the rain.

"Nay, further in!" yelled Jack, "Take her to faster waters."

"Prepare to broadside!" ordered Catherine standing behind the men.

"Captain the guns!" ordered Gibbs.

"At the ready!" yelled Jack waiting for the opportune moment.

Will grappled at the bars of his prison cell, "Come on! Let me out of here!" he yelled but to no avail. The rest of the _Dutchman's _sailors were busy trying to take down the _Pearl. _

Will paused in his tugging on the bars, _'if the rest of the sailors were busy with the _Pearl_, that left the chest unguarded. _

Will carefully surveyed the bars holding him captive, "Half barrel hinges," he muttered to himself.

He looked around the cell for anything that could be used as leverage. He found a rotting bench in the corner and jabbed it into the bottom of the gate and pulled down sharply. The bars clanged open and allowed the Will to escape.

"Batten down the hatches!" yelled Jack, "Stick to your guns! Sight the flash!"

The _Dutchman _was drawing closer, the two ships were almost directly across from one another.

"Hold it!" ordered Catherine, seeing Pintel and Ragetti start to get trigger happy, " Wait till we're more to port."

The _Pearl _didn't have long to wait, for the _Dutchman _at that moment drew level with the ship.

"FIRE!" yelled Barbossa.

"Fire!" shouted Catherine.

"Fire all!" ordered Jack.

"It be too late to alter course now, mateys! Ha ha ha ha!" cackled Barbossa.

Catherine couldn't help but smile, the fight had begun and Jones was one step closer to falling.

Will was able to sneak his way into Davy Jones' cabin, the last place he thought the chest could possibly be.

"Hold it or I'll shoot!" came a voice from the shadows.

Will squinted as his eyes adjusted to the dark and he made out two British officers, "I've just come to get my effects," he said cautiously eyeing the chest they were guarding, "Why are two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves, stuck in this dismal place, while the rest of your brothers in arms are fighting for their very lives out on deck?"

The two soldiers looked at each other curiously; one of them turned quickly to Will.

"Someone has to stay and guard the chest," he said as the two immediately pointed their small cannons at the chest.

The other soldier now spoke up, "There is no question, there has been a breakdown in military discipline aboard this vessel."

"I blame the fish people," the other one stated.

"Oh! So fish people, by dint of being fish people automatically aren't as disciplined as non-fish people?"

The other one paused for a second, "Seems contributory is all I'm suggesting."

"It is true, if there were no fish people, there would be no need to guard the chest."

"And if there were no chest, we wouldn't need to be here to guard it."

The soldiers both looked towards the chest that was no longer there. To be frank, Will wasn't there either.

"Prepare to board!" growled Mercer as he lined up a group of fishmen to swing across to the _Pearl_.

Davy Jones looked towards the deck just in time to see a cannon ball come from the _Pearl, _"Cover!" he yelled grabbing Mercer out of the way just as the cannon ball blasted away three of the soldiers Mercer had lined up to board. Sailors from the _Pearl _were now swinging over to the _Dutchman_; Tucker leading the way.

Jones looked at Mercer with newfound fascination; he smiled devilishly as he wrapped his tentacles around Mercers throat, strangling him. When Mercer was finally dead, Jones took the key from his chest and rushed to his cabin.

Davy Jones looked up just in time to see Will emerge from the cabin with the chest in his hand; Will looked at Jones in disbelief, he couldn't get away with anything today.

"Turner!" spat Jones, "Come to avenge your dear father?"

Will drew his sword, his grip tightening on the chest, "I will not rest until my father is freed."

"Well then," seethed Jones, "This will be fun."

Jack shoved the dead soldier aside. Things were almost getting desperate. The number of fishmen on the _Pearl_was increasing and he still hadn't gotten the chest. He looked towards Catherine who had just annihilated one of Jones' soldiers.

"Catherine!" Jack yelled out, but was cut off by the blast of a cannon.

"Catherine!" she turned towards him ducking at a poorly aimed blow towards her head, "will you marry me?" yelled Jack fighting off another fishman.

Catherine smiled in shock and amusement, "I don't think now is the best time!" she said as she killed the fishman who aimed at her head.

"Now may be the only time!" Jack, now standing close to Catherine, grasped her hand and looked her in the eyes, "I love your. I've made my choice. What's yours?"

Catherine pondered this for a moment before shouting out, "Barbossa! Marry us!"

Barbossa looked to the tow pirates in utter disbelief, "I'm a little busy at the moment."

Jack pulled Catherine closer as a fishman tired to attack them, "Barbossa! NOW!"

"Fine then!" he pulled himself to stand atop the wheel, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to nail your gizzard to the helm your poxy cur!" shouted Barbossa as he defended himself from two fishmen determined to bring him down.

"Catherine Porter, I love you, I don't want another day to go by where you are not mine. I have nothing to offer you but a life of the sea, will you take me as your husband?" Jack asked with more sincerity than anything he had ever said in his life.

Catherine smiled through her fight with the fishamn, "I will!"

"Great!" yelled Jack as he fought off his own fishman.

"Jack Sparrow, you are a pirate who frequently endangers everyone around you with your under the table deals and schemes, and I wish nothing more than to be able to fight by your side. Always. Will you take me to be your wife?"

"Forever," said Jack softly, pulling her closely out of the way of a coming cannon ball.

Barbossa spoke up from the wheel, "As captain I now pronounce you-" he ducked from a cannon, "you may kiss."

Catherine turned away from Jack to avoid a stab as Jack quickly beheaded the fishman.

"You may kiss."

Catherine and Jack both surrounded by fishmen forced their way closer to one another.

"Just kiss!"

Catherine went to block the sword coming towards her, looking up she was met by Jack's blazing eyes as he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. Lowering his sword Jack bent his head and kissed his bride just as a large wave broke over the bow.

The boat suddenly lurched as one of the _Dutchman's_ cannon balls found its target on the side of the _Pearl_. Catherine turned away from Jack to see Will and Jones fighting over the chest.

"Jack!" she said pointing to the two pirates.

Jack grumbled an intelligible string of curses, "The bloody whelp," he growled as he stalked to the edge of the ship and swung across to the _Dutchman. _

Jack landed gently on the deck of the _Dutchman _and quickly made his way over to Will and Jones careful not to draw any attention. He deftly grabbed the chest from Will's hand and ran to the edge of the ship.

Will had turned as soon as Jack had taken the chest Jones quickly smashed the side of his head. Will fell against the main mast, lying completely still.

Jones turned towards Jack, knowing exactly who had taken the chest, "Lookie here boys," Jack froze, "A lost bird. A lost bird that never learned to fly."

Jack slowly turned around and faced Jones, "To my great regret," he said looking around him for a way out, "But, never to late to learn eh?"

With a slight bow, Jack hit a rope and went flying up towards the top of the main mast. He landed carefully, fully aware of how high up he was. It took him a few moments, before his feet were confidently under him. He was just about to celebrate that fact when he saw Jones emerge from the mast of the ship.

"The chest!" growled Jones, "Hand it over!"

Jack looked towards Jones with regret, "I can set you free, mate."

"My freedom was forfeit long ago. AGHHHHH!" yelled Jones as he attacked Jack.

The two parried back and forth across the mast. Jack was becoming more and more desperate as he knew he was at a disadvantage with Jones being able to meld himself into any part of the ship.

"You can do nothing without the key!" spat Jones.

"I already have the key!"

Davy Jones pulled the key from within his tentacles, "No, you don't."

"Oh," said Jack, "that key," as he sliced the tentacle off of Jones causing the key to fall to the deck below.

"AHHHH!" snarled Jones, his tentacles writhing; he reached his claw out and broke Jack's sword in half. The _Dutchman_ gave a sudden lurch and Jack went tumbling over the mast with the chest. Jones jumped to catch it and grabbed the other handle of the chest. He lifted it up to find Jack at the other end, snarling he started to shake the chest.

Catherine looked over to the _Dutchman_ to see Jack fell from the mast. Growling in frustration she ran to the edge of the _Pearl _and grabbed a rope that two redcoats had tried to swing across on. She looked back towards the fight on deck, reluctant to leaver her men behind.

"Go!" yelled Gibbs who had caught her hesitation.

Catherine quickly jumped off the _Pearl _and began climbing higher up the rope already looking for one that would take her closer to Jack. She looked back towards the mast where Jack had been yet all she could see now was Jones holding the chest in his tentacle hand. Catherine drew her father's pistol and cocked it, and quickly aimed the gun towards his hand and fired a single shot.

Jones looked towards the sound of the shot as the bullet pierced his hand and he dropped the chest. He snarled as he could barely make out the pirate who had shot him yet he knew only two could have made that shot. He was looking forward to making sure both paid for it. He melded into the ship and emerged on the main deck. Jack however dropped just at that moment in front of Jones and drew his sword. Jones let out a cackle. Jack looked down at his broken sword and ran behind the Kraken's summoning wheel followed closely by Jones.

Catherine landed running onto the deck and tripped over a body as a cannon smashed into the side of the _Dutchman _yet again. As she scrambled up however, she noticed whose body she had tripped over. Catherine bit into her hand to stop herself from screaming at the sight of Tucker's mutilated body that lay before her. His neck was slashed almost completely off and his always, bright blue eyes were hanging wide-open, glossy…dead.

"No, no no no," she whimpered, distraught at seeing one of her oldest friends dead in front of her and knowing that she had been the one responsible for putting him there.

Jack and Jones dodged around the wheel. Jack was almost enjoying himself when Jones suddenly melded himself into the center of the wheel. Jack grasped the handles and spun it causing Jones to spin in tight circles. Jones growled and forced himself out of the center closer to Jack and was about to attack him when Catherine blocked the blow with her fully in tact sword.

"Porter! You'll se no mercy from me!" spat Jones.

"That's why I brought this!" Catherine yelled sending a blow towards Jones' head, he easily blocked it and the two were engaged in the fight of the century.

Jack would have loved to have watched Jones being beaten by Catherine but he was desperate to find the chest and the key. He ran across the deck and fell as a cannon ball lurched the ship again. He looked up to see Jones' severed tentacle crawling in front of Tucker's blank face. It was all Jack could do to keep the bile from rising in his throat as he snatched the key from the tentacle. Reaching a hand out he closed the blue eyes, "Sorry mate" he whispered sadly. With the key in hand, Jack ran to the chest and wrenched it open.

Jones threw Catherine to the ground; her head hit the side of the stairs and she lay dazed for a moment, just long enough for Jones to shove his one booted foot against her throat. She lay gasping for breath like a fish out of water.

"You were not supposed to be left alive when we last parted. I'd best remedy that. Tell me Catherine Porter. Do you fear death?"

"Do you?" came Jack's voice, Catherine could barely make out the words as she struggled to breath but she could hear his voice.

Jones loosened the pressure on her throat and Jack visibly relaxed, "Heady tonic holding life and death in the palm of one's hand."

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow," said Jones not entirely believing if Jack would have it in him to stab the heart.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective," replied Jack, watching as Catherine lay sputtering on the deck, unsure of his next move; he couldn't leave her behind.

"Is it now?"

Time slowed as Jones turned to stab his sword through Catherine's heart. "NO!" screamed Jack as a body suddenly threw itself between the sword and Catherine and crumpled to the ground.

"Will?" questioned Elizabeth looking at the body of the man who had just saved her life, "Will! Look at me!" she demanded crawling out from underneath him covered in blood, "Stay with me! You're all right!"

Jack looked shocked as Catherine moved to try and save Will who was now the one gasping for breath.

Bootstrap looked at the dying body of his son and looked at Jones who looked almost as surprised as Jack.

"William! My son!" he said as realization dawned over him. He lunged toward Jones trying to kill him in any way he could.

"Will! Look at me. Look at me!" Catherine demanded through clenched teeth, she did not want to be the one to tell Elizabeth Will had died.

"Catherine," gasped Will, tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry…for everything…"

"No," Catherine said harshly, "Will? Will open your bloody eyes. You _will not die!"_

"You will not forestall my judgment!" shouted Jones throwing Bootstrap off his back.

Suddenly, Jones felt an alien feeling; pain. He looked towards Jack to see he had helped Will to stab the heart with his dying breath. His tentacles writhing, Jones could feel the life leaving his body as he stumbled towards the broken railing of the ship and fell into the heart of the maelstrom.

"Calypso" he muttered as he finally closed his eyes and died.

"Part of the crew, part of the ship," the _Dutchman's _crew started to murmur.

Catherine looked towards them with uncertainty but then saw the empty box they were now carrying towards Will.

"Jack?" she called looking through the zombie like sailors, "Jack!"

She screamed as a strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled her from Will but relaxed as she recognized Jack.

He grabbed hold of two ropes as Catherine wrapped her arms around his shoulders holding on for dear life as the two gently floated away from the _Dutchman_ before swallowed by the maelstrom.

Catherine buried her head in Jack's chest and clenched her eyes shut trying to get rid of the every image of a dead pirate from her court. She stayed like this until the two hit the water not far from the maelstrom and Jack softly urged her to swim towards the _Pearl._ The fight was not over yet.

Gibbs reached down over the side of the _Pearl_ and pulled Catherine onto the dock and reached out for Jack.

"Jack, the armada's still out there, the _Endeavour's _coming up hard to starboard, and I think its time we embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions…" Gibbs said quickly.

"I've never been one for tradition," said Catherine looking towards Jack who nodded, "luff the sails and lay on iron!"

"Belay that, or we'll be a sitting duck," shouted Barbossa not realizing that this was another one of Catherine and Jack's elaborate schemes.

"Belay that 'belay that'" shouted Jack causing the entire to crew to stop mid order.

"But captain…" started Gibbs.

"Belay!"

"The _Endeavor_…"

"Belay!"

"But we…"

"Will you kindly SHUT IT!" shouted Jack at his wits end with the entire battle.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth asked frantically shoving her way to the front of the group and standing directly in front of Catherine.

Catherine looked towards her with dull eyes.

"No!" shouted Elizabeth, "No!"

Catherine shook her head, "He stopped Jones from killing-"

"HOW COULD YOU!" screamed Elizabeth hysterical, Jack looked at her with pure hatred.

"How could you just leave him to die!" shouted Elizabeth standing as close to Catherine as she could. Jack stalked forward, ready to pull both women away from each other but Catherine was too quick. She lunged towards Elizabeth shoving her against the main mast and pinning Elizabeth with her right arm across her chest.

"_I _did not leave him to die," Catherine spat through gritted teeth, "he chose his own fate, something not all heroes have the chance to do."

Catherine gave Elizabeth one last shove and stormed off to stand by Jack. Elizabeth slowly sank down to the deck sobbing inconsolably.

"What are they waiting for?" an officer asked Beckett on the deck of the _Endeavour_.

"He actually expects us to honor our agreement. Nothing personal Jack… its just good business." Beckett said with a smirk on his face.

The bow of the _Dutchman _surged out of the water, "Ahh," Beckett brightened, "She survived."

"Ready on the guns!" came Will's voice from the _Dutchman_. Elizabeth looked towards the ship in relief, her love was not dead.

"Full canvas!" ordered Catherine, glad to have the _Dutchman _on her side.

"Aye," agreed Barbossa, "Full canvas!"

The two ships sailed up along either side of the _Endeavour, _pirates in both yelling in anticipation of blowing Beckett's ship to smithereens.

"Cap'n?" asked Gibbs his finger itching to blow the cannon.

"Fire," ordered Catherine.

"FIRE!" yelled Gibbs just as Will on the _Dutchman _gave the order as well.

Catherine smiled in satisfaction as the _Endeavour _slowly fell to pieces under her cannons.

One of the cannonballs struck the magazine and the entire _Endeavour _blew to pieces and started to sink into the depths of the sea. Catherine continued to watch form the helm until she saw Beckett's body land on the East India Trading company flag and sink with his blasted ship.

"Its just good business," said Catherine softly watching the burning wreckage.

"They're turning away!" yelled Marty as the crew erupted in cheers.

"Wind in your sails!" croaked Cotton's parrot, who had returned to witness the victory of the ship.

Jack looked back to the other pirate ships to see every single ship erupting with cheers as they celebrated the victory. Yet as he turned to Catherine, he was reminded that the victory did not come without great loss.

"Mr. Gibbs, you may throw my hat if you like," Jack said carefully handing his beloved hat to Mr. Gibbs.

Mr. Gibbs looked at Jack in surprise, "Aye aye captain! Hooray!" he yelled as he threw Jack's hat into the sea of swarming pirates.

"Now go and get it."

Gibbs looked as if he were a five year old kid and Jack had just taken away his teddy bear; grumbling he walked down the steps onto the main dock to collect the hat.

Jack looked towards Catherine who had the railing of the ship in a death grip; he slowly reached his hand and gently grasped hers.

"Tucker didn't die in vain Catherine," Catherine said nothing and Jack continued, "he helped to create this, without him we would have been one step behind everything."

Catherine nodded still not looking back, "Now what?" she asked softly.

"Now," said Jack kissing her head, "we head back to Tortuga in all haste, and involve ourselves in celebratory activities."

Catherine smiled as she turned towards Jack, "And then what?"

"Then," Jack smiled, reveling in the feeling of his wife in his arms, "then, I'll let you decide."

He drew Catherine close, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on hers as Cotton turned the _Pearl_ towards Tortuga.


	9. Drink Up Me Hearties

**Here is the last chapter, I know it's really short but I felt that it was kind of a nice wrap up. There may be a possible sequal in the works so let me know if you want one ****and whether or not you want it to be for the fourth movie or an original. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><strong><br>**

**Chapter 9: Drink Up Me Hearties**

Jack Slowly stirred awake grumbling as the sun blinded him. He slowly smiled as he remembered what had happened the previous night. Tortuga had never looked so welcoming than it had as the battle weary crew entered its cove. Every Single pirate, including those who were too drunk to know their own names, had been celebrating. Catherine had even been smiling as the pirates shouted toast after toast for the great Catherine Porter!

Jack sprang up. He was alone in bed…in Catherine's bedroom. Clothes were strewn everywhere around the room, his hat lay upside down underneath her desk, Catherine's clothes lay crumpled around the room as well. Jack ran quickly around the room getting dressed as he muttered about "damn women."

He slammed the door behind him and quickly ran towards town. Suddenly he froze. The _Pearl_. The _Pearl_ was gone. Jack sprinted towards the docks dodging around unconscious pirates and all the while praying Catherine was still in Tortuga.

Jack slowed once he reached the docks and recognized a familiar figure lying on the ground.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called okut as he neared him, "Mr-" Jack looked around and found a pail of water sitting on top of a barrel. He immediately picked it up and poured it on Gibb's head.

"Mr. Gibbs," said Jack as he sputtered awake, "any particular reason as to why my ship is gone?"

Gibbs resettled himself with his teddy bear, ready to go back to sleep, "We're on the ship."

His eyes suddenly jerked open as realization hit him. Gibbs jumped up, "Jack! The ship is gone!"

Jack rolled his eyes as he stared after his disappearing ship, "Bugger! Bugger!" he shouted kicking a barrel. His toe exploded in pain as the barrel was filled to the brim. Grumbling a stream of curses he slowly turned away from the _Pearl_ and walked defeated back to Tortuga.

"Jack," came a familiar voice, "You missing something Jack?"

Jack turned to see Catherine sitting on the edge of a small ship, one leg resting on the railing, the other swinging freely below her. She was wearing a simply blue dress that only accentuated her extreme beauty. In her hand she held a tube of bamboo strips.

"I just found it," he smiled walking over to board her ship.

/\/\/\\

Barbossa picked up a peanut from his plate and fed it to the monkey Jack.

"Ooh, that's a good boy, you're Daddy's boy," he cooed, his face gave the illusion of happiness, "Yes you are."

Pintel, as well as half the crew, cautiously approached him.

Pintel cleared his throat, "Sir, some of the men don't feel entirely settled about leaving Captains Sparrow and um Sparrow behind…"

"…Again," nudged Ragetti.

"…again…" corrected Pintel.

"Is that so?" asked Barbossa, any trace of happiness had disappeared as he straightened up to face the crew.

"It would make us feel a whole lot better concerning our fortunes if we could see that item you mentioned…"

"On the charts," specified Marty.

"With our own eyes," added Pintel.

"To ease our guilt so to speak," justified Ragetti.

Barbossa, though slightly frustrated at having to show his crew everything, unrolled Sao Feng's charts.

"Aye. Feast your eyes on these, mateys. There's more than one way to live forever. Gents, I give you the Fountain of Youth!"

The crew looked towards each other in confusion. Barbossa, seeing this looked towards the chart himself to see the large hole cut from the center, removing every valuable part of the map.

"SPARROW!"

/\/\/\\

Catherine smiled as she spun the map, Barbossa would be opening the remains any minute. Jack's shadow fell over most of the map.

"Jack," complained Catherine playfully glaring at him.

Jack simply smiled as he gazed into her eyes. He slowly reached over to take away the map so he could kneel in front of her.

"Jack," Catherine scolded, "we need something to trade with Barbossa for the _Pearl_."

Jack stood up next to Catherine, "I have the _Pearl_," he said softly.

"We need the actual ship," said Catherine just as softly, slowly surrendering to Jack.

"I have all I need right here," said Jack pulling Catherine close and kissing her as they sailed into the sunset. The maps thrown to the deck of the ship. Forgotten.

* * *

><strong>Sequal: <em>Teague looked at Jack, he was tired, his whole persona showed it, yet at that moment, he forced it away as he focused on Jack, "Do you honestly think Jackie, that the Pirate Lords of the Brethren Court would let two Pirate Lords marry and leave you two alone to enjoy your happy matrimony did you?"<em>**

**_Let me know what you think!  
><em>**

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!  
><em>**


End file.
